Die Legende vom Triforce
by Kibo no Ceri
Summary: Das hier wollte ich seit... wie lange gibt es das Spiel? ...14 Jahren schreiben. Herausgekommen ist jedenfalls die Geschichte, wie sie wohl fast jeder kennt, mit meinem kleinen Beitrag, wie ich mir Link vorstelle, in einer Mischung aus damals und heute. Verständlich? Nein? Dann bitte lesen um dem Abhilfe zu schaffen
1. Die immergrünen Wälder

Der helle Vollmond verschwand am Horizont und man hörte die ersten Geräusche des nun neu anbrechenden Tages in der Morgendämmerung. Von Weitem sah man einen Reiter herankommen, der quer durch die weite Steppe zog. Alles war so friedlich als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen das Land erhellten und er an einem Fluss anhielt, um seine prachtvolle rotbraune Stute trinken zu lassen. Jedoch, es war nicht immer so friedlich gewesen.

Der Reiter mit Namen Link war ein Junge von 21 Jahren. Er hatte wachsame, aber auch nachdenkliche waldgrüne Augen und braune wuschelige Haare, die er zum Teil unter einer Mütze mit langem Zipfel verbarg. Er war in der grünen Kleidung der Waldbewohner gewandet, bei denen er aufgewachsen war. Auf seinem Rücken trug er den großen Hylian Shield und darunter befand sich das mächtige Triforce Sword, in dessen Klinge sich die Strahlen der Sonne spiegelten, welche sich nun über den Bergen erhob. Gedankenversunken sah er in die Ferne und verfiel mit einem Mal in düstere Erinnerungen.

_Er sah heiße Nebelschwaden… sah, wie er über eine Holzbrücke ging, unter der die feurige Lava eines Vulkanes floss. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte ein Junge vor ihm auf, das Gesicht vermummt, so dass man lediglich seine nebelgrauen Augen sehen konnte. Er kam auf ihn zu und nun war auf seiner Kleidung ein seltsames Symbol in der Form eines Auges zu sehen. Das Bild verschwand und jetzt sah Link ein Meer von Flammen, die durch das Land wüteten. Inmitten dieses Infernos ritt ein diabolischer Mann auf einem gepanzerten Pferd. Auch dieses Bild verschwand._

Link erwachte aus seinen Erinnerungen als seine treue Stute sich aufbäumte, und sie ritten weiter.

Die Geschichte des jungen Link war auf der ganzen Welt bekannt, denn er war ein großer Held. Seine Kraft, seine Weisheit und sein Mut hatten ihn dazu gemacht und von dieser Geschichte soll hier erzählt werden:

Es begann in den Schatten, wie so vieles…

In der Dunkelheit der Nacht saß eine große Eule mit gewaltigen Schwingen auf dem Ast einer der Bäume am Rande der Wälder und beobachtete die ungewöhnliche Szenerie, die sich vor ihr abspielte. Noch niemals zuvor hatte sich so etwas ereignet. Doch die weise Eule wusste, dass alles in dieser Welt einem größeren Sinn folgte und so beschloss sie, dieser Geschichte weiter beizuwohnen.

~~~~~~~ 14 Jahre später

Seit Anbeginn der Zeit stand inmitten der schier unendlichen Wälder Hyrules der Great Deku Tree. Beschützend überragte er alle anderen Bäume und wachte über die Kinder des Waldes, die Kokiri. Jedem dieser Kokiri hatte er eine Fee als Begleiter geschenkt. Jedoch gab es unter ihnen einen Jungen, der keine Fee hatte.

Ein 14-jähriger Junge lag schlafend in seinem Baumhaus. Durch das Fenster über dem Bett konnte man einen seltsam grünlichen Himmel sehen, denn in den Wäldern gab es weder Tag noch Nacht. Der Junge träumte sehr unruhig und drehte sich immer wieder hin und her.

_In seinem Traum stand er vor einer großen Stadtmauer. Um ihn herum tobte ein heftiges Gewitter. Blitze zuckten über den verdunkelten Himmel als die Zugbrücke herunterschnellte und zwei Reiter auf einem weißen Pferd an ihm vorbei hinauseilten. Er sah ihnen nach wie sie in der Dunkelheit verschwanden. Dann hörte der Junge ein Geräusch hinter sich. Er drehte sich herum und erstarrte vor Schreck als er nun einem gepanzerten Pferd gegenüberstand auf dem ein unheimlicher Mann saß._

_Nur am Rande bemerkte der Junge eine kleine Fee, die neben ihm in der Luft schwebte._

Zur selben Zeit rief der Great Deku Tree mit der Stimme der Gedanken: "Navi… Navi, wo bist du? Komm hierher…"

Kurz darauf erschien vor ihm ein kleines Licht, das schließlich die Form einer Fee annahm. "Ich grüße dich, Great Deku Tree. Sag, was ist denn nur geschehen, dass du so voller Sorge steckst?" Der Great Deku Tree lächelte betrübt. "Oh, Navi… höre meine Worte. Auch du spürst es… die Aura des Bösen, das in unsere Welt einfällt… üble Kreaturen versammeln sich um Hyrule anzugreifen… lange Zeit waren die Wälder wie eine Barriere gegen das Böse… doch… dieser furchtbar bösen Kraft vermag ich nichts entgegensetzen… es scheint an der Zeit zu sein, dass der Junge ohne Fee seine Reise beginnt… jener, der dazu auserkoren wurde, Hyrule auf den Pfad von Gerechtigkeit und Wahrheit zu führen… Navi… bringe ihn jetzt zu mir… mir bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit… flieg, Navi, flieg! Das Schicksal des Waldes, nein, der ganzen Welt, liegt in den Händen diesen Jungen!"

Man konnte Navi den Schrecken ansehen, der ihren Körper durch die Erzählung des Great Deku Tree erschaudern ließ. "Das ist ja furchtbar! Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde wenn… ich mache mich sogleich auf den Weg den Jungen zu holen! Haltet aus!"

Rasch flog Navi zum Dorf der Kokiri und steuerte auf eines der Baumhäuser zu. Als sie hinein flog musste sie feststellen, dass der Junge, der hier wohnte, gerade schlief. Er schien einen Alptraum zu haben und Navi hatte einige Probleme ihn zu wecken. "Hey! Link! Wach auf!" Durch Navi's Rufe und ihr emsiges um-ihn-Herumfliegen erwachte Link schließlich. Erschrocken setzte er sich auf und sah sich ein wenig benommen um. "Sei gegrüßt, Link. Ich bin Navi. Der Great Deku Tree bat mich, dich ab jetzt zu begleiten. Schön dich kennen zu lernen."

Link war noch immer völlig durcheinander. Doch langsam festigten sich die Worte der kleinen Fee in seinem Kopf und als er den Sinn dahinter begriffen hatte, wurde er unglaublich glücklich. "Eine Fee? Habe ich… habe ich endlich meine eigene Fee bekommen? Jaa!" Überschwänglich sprang Link vom Bett und wollte Navi umarmen, die erschrocken zurück wich. "Hey! Vorsicht, du zerquetscht mich noch!" Aber Link's Freude war nicht aufzuhalten. Aufgeregt sprang er durch den Raum und rief immer wieder: "Eine Fee! Eine Fee! Ich habe endlich meine Fee!" Navi war ganz gerührt, doch leider war es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Freudensprünge. "Hey, Link. Beruhige dich. Ich fühle mich geehrt.", sagte sie ehrlich, "Aber du musst jetzt schnell mit mir kommen. Der Great Deku Tree ruft dich zu sich!"

Obwohl seine Euphorie ein wenig gedämpft worden war, erkannte Link in diesem Moment noch nicht den Ernst der Lage. Immerhin erschien es ihm ganz normal zu sein, dass der Great Deku Tree mit ihm reden wollte, nachdem er ihm endlich seine eigene Fee geschenkt hatte. Wie hätte der Junge auch nur im Entferntesten ahnen können, was noch vor ihm lag? Und so folgte er Navi hinaus.

Die Kinder des Waldes waren Kreaturen, die nicht alterten. Unter dem Schutz des Great Deku Tree lebten sie in Frieden und Harmonie. Jedoch existierten sie nur in den Wäldern. Würden sie diese verlassen, wären sie zum Sterben verdammt. Da es hier weder Tag noch Nacht gab, herrschte draußen ein emsiges Treiben. Saria, eins der Kokiri-Mädchen und Link's beste Freundin, kam in Begleitung ihrer Fee Leaf fröhlich winkend auf sie zugelaufen. "Hallo Link." Der Junge mit den braunen Haaren und den waldgrünen Augen erwiderte die Begrüßung und deutete dann aufgeregt auf Navi. "Seht nur! Eine Fee! Ich hab endlich meine eigene Fee bekommen!" Saria war beinahe ebenso begeistert wie Link. Sie und Leaf begrüßten Navi. "Das ist ja wundervoll!", sagte Saria, "Ich habe immer daran geglaubt, dass du eines Tages deine eigene Fee bekommen wirst." "Link! Wir müssen schnell zum Great Deku Tree!", erinnerte Navi ihn dann. "Ach ja.", meinte Link und auf Saria's neugierigen Blick hin erklärte er: "Navi sagt, dass er mich zu sich ruft." Gemeinsam gingen sie los.

"Hattest du wieder diesen seltsamen Traum?", fragte Saria dann. Link nickte betrübt. "Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich von Dingen träume, die ich nicht kenne. Es war genauso wie jedes Mal. Der Himmel war ganz dunkel und manchmal erschienen leuchtende Streifen. Ich stehe vor dieser unheimlich großen Mauer von der ein Stück aus Holz ist, das plötzlich umfällt. Dann läuft dieses komische Ding an mir vorbei auf dem zwei andere sitzen. Sie sehen aus wie Mädchen, aber haben seltsame Sachen an und die eine ist total groß. Und danach ist dann wieder der unheimliche Typ da…" Saria hatte wie immer aufmerksam zugehört, aber auch sie konnte sich keinen Reim aus Link's Traum machen. Dass sie, seitdem Link ihr das erste Mal davon erzählt hatte, ein ungutes Gefühl verspürte, sagte sie ihrem Freund auch jetzt nicht.

Kurz bevor sie an der Lichtung des Great Deku Tree ankamen, stellte sich ihnen Mido, der selbst ernannte Boss der Kokiri, in den Weg. Weil er eifersüchtig darüber war, dass Saria so viel Zeit mit Link verbrachte, ärgerte Mido ihn so oft es nur ging. Außerdem zog er ihn auch furchtbar gerne damit auf, dass Link als einziger keine eigene Fee hatte. Umso ungläubiger wurde sein Blick als er Navi bemerkte. "Eh, was ist DAS?!", fuhr er Link an. "_Das_ ist meine Fee, Navi.", erklärte dieser stolz. Mido's Augen wurden groß. "Oh… du hast jetzt tatsächlich doch noch eine eigene Fee bekommen… ach du grüne Neune!" Reichlich verärgert sah Mido Navi an, die ihn gekonnt ignorierte, dafür aber seine Fee Neri grüßte. Mido war sauer. "Tja, trotzdem bleibt ein Feigling ein Feigling, huh? Ich, der große Mido, werde dich niemals als einen von uns akzeptieren!", fuhr er Link an. Vor sich hingrummelnd wandte Mido sich dann ab.

Saria schüttelte den Kopf und zog Link weiter. Als Mido das merkte, lief er ihnen hinterher. "Hey! Wo geht ihr hin?" "Zum Great Deku Tree.", antwortete Saria. "Verflixt! Wie hat er es nur geschafft, der Liebling von Saria _und_ dem Great Deku Tree zu werden? Huh?!", fragte Mido seine Fee, die mit den Schultern zuckte.

Sie hatten die Lichtung erreicht und standen nun vor dem Great Deku Tree. "Danke, dass ich meine eigene Fee bekommen habe!", sagte Link glücklich. Der große Baum lächelte. "Es freut mich, dass ich dir dieses Geschenk endlich machen konnte. Jedoch… leider sind die Umstände, die dazu führten, weniger erfreulich…" Mido baute sich vor Link auf. "Hab doch gleich gesagt, dass du zu nix zu gebrauchen bist." Saria stieß ihm ärgerlich in die Seite. "Sei still wenn der Great Deku Tree spricht!"

Link war näher an den Baum herangetreten. "Was ist denn los, Great Deku Tree?" Der Baum seufzte. Obwohl er immer gewusst hatte, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, hatte er dennoch gehofft, Link niemals Gefahren aussetzen zu müssen. Auch wenn Link immer anders gewesen war, liebte der Great Deku Tree ihn wie seine anderen Kinder.

"Link…", begann er schließlich, "Höre aufmerksam, was ich dir nun erzählen werde… dein Schlummer wurde immer öfter ruhelos und voller Ängste… da die Diener des Bösen an Stärke gewinnen, wird die Welt von einer abscheulichen Aura durchzogen, die bei jenen Alpträume verursacht, deren Seelen darauf reagieren… wahrlich gehörst du zu ihnen…"

Saria hatte nach Link's Hand gegriffen als ihr bewusst geworden war, dass ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen sich gerade bewahrheiteten. "Ich… ich verstehe das nicht…", sagte Link und tatsächlich verstand er nicht, was seine Träume mit irgendwelchen bösen Dingen in der Welt außerhalb ihrer Wälder zu tun haben sollten. "Link… die Zeit ist gekommen, deinen Mut zu testen… ich bin verflucht worden…" "Was?", kam es gleichzeitig von allen drei Kokiri und der Great Deku Tree fuhr fort. "Dein Mut kann den Fluch brechen. Hast du genügend Mut, diese Aufgabe anzunehmen?"

Link verstand noch immer nicht, was gerade passierte. Aber er begriff, dass der Great Deku Tree offensichtlich Hilfe brauchte und so sagte er: "Was kann ich tun?" Der Baum hob eine seiner mächtigen Wurzeln an. Darunter kamen zwei Gegenstände zum Vorschein, die wie ein Schwert und ein Schild aussahen. "Nimm dies hier an dich.", sprach der Great Deku Tree. Link ging langsam näher. Etwas war seltsam. Zwar besaßen alle Kokiri-Jungen Schilde und Schwerter aus Holz mit denen sie manchmal spielten, besonders Mido war oft auf ihn losgegangen wenn sie mal wieder heftig gestritten hatten. Die Klinge des Schwertes, das dort lag, war allerdings nicht aus Holz. Vorsichtig hob Link beides auf. "Du hältst nun das Kokiri Sword sowie den Deku Shield in deinen Händen. Der Schild entstammt meiner Rinde und widersteht selbst Feuer. Das Schwert… wurde einzig für diesen Moment erschaffen. Dem Beginn deines Abenteuers… Link, du sollst wissen, dass ich immerzu gehofft habe, dir dies ersparen zu können…"

Link war nach wie vor weit davon entfernt, den Ablauf der Geschehnisse auch nur im Entferntesten zu begreifen, doch er hielt Schwert und Schild nun in einem festen Griff und nickte dem Great Deku Tree entschlossen zu. Die Wurzel des Baumes hob sich noch weiter hinauf bis eine Höhle darunter zum Vorschein kam. "So tritt ein, tapferer Link… stelle dich dem Schrecken der dich erwartet mit Mut entgegen!" Link schritt voran gefolgt von Navi – _und_ Mido. "Keine Chance, dass du mich vor Saria wie einen Feigling aussehen lässt!", murrte er und sah sich ängstlich um. "Passt auf euch auf!", rief Saria ihnen zu.

Auch als sie weiter hinein gingen, wurde es nicht vollständig dunkel. Seltsam leuchtende Pilze und Moose an den Wänden spendeten Licht, ebenso wie die Wurzeln des Great Deku Tree, die sich überall durch die Erde zogen. Allerdings war auch alles mit Spinnenweben übersäht. Sie kamen an eine Biegung und hörten ein seltsames Rascheln. Kreidebleich geworden war Mido sofort hinter Link geflüchtet und hielt sich nun zitternd an den Schultern des anderen Jungen fest. "W-was war das?", fragte er ängstlich. Link seufzte. "Woher soll ich das wissen? Lass mich los, Mido!" Der selbst ernannte Boss der Kokiri versuchte sich kleiner zu machen als er ohnehin schon war, während Link vorsichtig um die Ecke schaute. "Pass auf!", rief Navi. Etwas Großes kam auf ihn zugeschnellt und schnappte nach ihm. Erschrocken schrie Link auf und geriet ins Straucheln bis er schließlich fiel und relativ unsanft auf seinem Hintern landete. Allerdings hatte ihm das wohl seinen Hals gerettet.

Entgeistert sah er nach vorn. Das, was ihn angegriffen hatte, sah aus wie eine große Blume. Jedoch war dort, wo eigentlich die Blüte hätte sein sollen, ein weit aufgerissenes Maul, das schmatzend und zischend immer wieder in ihre Richtung schoss. "Heiliger Deku!", entfuhr es Mido. "Bist du ok, Link?", fragte Navi ihn. Er nickte. Sein schmerzendes Hinterteil zählte gerade nicht. "Das ist seltsam.", sagte Navi dann, "Es sieht aus wie eine Deku Baba." "Ach und seit wann haben die so ein furchtbares Maul?", frage Mido aufgebracht. "Vielleicht kommt das von dem Fluch.", überlegte Link. Navi hatte Recht. Wenn man sich das Maul wegdachte, sah es tatsächlich aus wie die großen blauen Blumen, auf denen die Kokiri gerne saßen um die Aussicht zu genießen.

Er rappelte sich auf und verstärkte den Griff um das Schwert. "Sei vorsichtig!", sagte Navi. Langsam ging Link auf die offensichtlich von dem Fluch verdorbene Deku Baba zu. Als sie wieder auf ihn zuschoss, wehrte er sie mit dem Schild ab. Durch den Aufprall schien sie benommen zu sein. Der Stängel stand nun senkrecht. Link nutzte diese Chance und sprang nach vorn. Die Klinge des Schwertes durchtrennte den Stängel und das Maul, das einmal eine Blüte gewesen sein mochte, fiel leblos zu Boden. Schockiert starrte Link das Schwert an. So etwas war noch nie passiert wenn sie aus Spaß gekämpft hatten. Auch Mido fand den Anblick äußerst unheimlich. "Sch-schläft sie jetzt?", fragte er leise. "Sie ist… tot.", flüsterte Navi und flog hinüber zu Link. Der Junge stand da wie eingefroren, den Blick noch immer auf die Klinge des Schwertes gerichtet. Eine seltsame grünliche Flüssigkeit klebte daran. Es war dieselbe, die auf den Boden gespritzt war. Zwischen dem abgetrennten Maul und dem Stängel. "Was ist 'tot'?", fragte Mido. Navi strich mit ihren winzigen Fingern über Link's Wange. "Das bedeutet… dass etwas zerstört wurde und nicht wieder kommt."

Da die Kokiri nicht alterten, war der Tod etwas, das sie nicht kannten. Und obwohl Link irgendwo tief in sich wusste, dass die Deku Baba ihn ebenso getötet hätte, konnte er sich dennoch nicht verzeihen. Es war als wäre ein Teil von ihm auch gestorben. Hilflos sah Navi zu Mido. Anders as Link hatte er den Tod 'nur' gesehen, nicht verursacht. Doch selbst das hatte seine Seele erschüttert. Er wusste, dass ihn dieses Erlebnis verändert hatte, aber er konnte sich nicht einmal im Entferntesten vorstellen, was Link fühlen musste. Zum ersten Mal spürte Mido Mitleid für den Jungen, den er so oft geärgert und gehänselt hatte.

Er ging auf den Anderen zu und legte seine Hand auf Link's Schulter. "Lass uns weiter gehen. Der Great Deku Tree braucht uns." Diese Erkenntnis berührte etwas in Link. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm passieren würde wenn das hier zu Ende war, doch eines stand fest: Wer oder was auch immer für das Eindringen des Bösen in ihren Wäldern verantwortlich war, Link war wütend darauf. Er sah Mido an und nickte. Sie gingen weiter. Hinter ihnen gingen die Überreste der Deku Baba in unnatürlichen Flammen auf und verschwanden schließlich.

Wenig später erkannten sie ein paar Grasbüschel vor sich auf dem Weg. Als sie näher kamen, entpuppten sich diese Grasbüschel allerdings als Deku Scrubs. Diese kleinen 'Büsche mit Beinen' lebten wie die Kokiri ausschließlich in den Wäldern. Zwar waren sie von Natur aus sehr frech und bespuckten ahnungslose Vorbeigänger gerne mal mit Deku-Nüssen, ansonsten aber waren sie friedliche Wesen.

Als jene auf die sie gerade getroffen waren, erkannten dass sie scheinbar keine Gefahr darstellten, kamen sie rasch hüpfend auf Link und Mido zu. "Hilfe! Ihr müsst uns helfen, Kokiri!" "Was ist passiert?", fragte Mido. "Unsere Brüder! Unsere Brüder! Einige von ihnen sind plötzlich so komisch! Seit SIE da ist! Seit Gohma da ist!" Navi und Neri sahen sich erschrocken an. "Gohma?" Mido zitterte schon wieder am ganzen Leib. "Wer ist Gohma?" Nervös sah Navi zu Link herüber. "Gohma ist der Fluch, der auf dem Great Deku Tree lastet…" "Da kommen sie!" Von Weitem sahen sie weitere Grasbüschel auf sie zuhüpfen. Allerdings waren die Blätter dieser Deku Scrubs rötlich verfärbt und sobald sie nah genug waren, begannen sie wie wild mit Deku-Nüssen zu spucken. Die friedlicheren Versionen suchten schnell das Weite. "Bitte helft uns!" Link hatte Mido hinter sich gezogen und wehrte die harten Geschosse mit dem Deku Shield ab. Nachdem die Nüsse auf das Holz geprallt waren, schossen sie auf die durchgedrehten Deku Scrubs zurück, die einer nach dem anderen umfielen und wieder ihre natürliche Färbung annahmen. Navi und Neri flogen näher heran. "Scheinbar sind sie jetzt wieder ok." Die anderen Deku Scrubs blieben bei ihren Brüdern um zu warten bis diese wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen würden.

Es schienen immer mehr Spinnenweben zu werden je weiter sie vordrangen und dann ging es auf einmal nicht mehr weiter. An dieser Stelle der Höhle war der Raum ziemlich groß. Und weil es immer weniger leuchtende Pilze und Moose geworden waren als sich die Dichte der Weben vergrößert hatte, war es mittlerweile dunkel genug um die Decke nicht mehr sehen zu können. Dann hörten sie über sich ein Knirschen. Kurz darauf fiel etwas neben ihnen auf den Boden.

Es war eine zweibeinige Kreatur, die vielleicht so groß wie ihre Köpfe war und sie mit einem einzigen, unheimlichen Auge anstarrte. "Eine Gohma-Larve!", rief Navi. Mido wich einen Schritt zurück oder eher in Link's Richtung. Dabei berührte er mit seiner Hand etwas, das an Link's Gürtel befestigt war. Der Blick des Kokiri fiel darauf und er erkannte das komische Ding, das Link Saria vor kurzen gezeigt hatte. Wie hatte er es gleich noch mal genannt? Genau, Schleuder. Mido hatte Link belauscht als dieser dem Mädchen erklärte, er habe sie gebastelt um damit unerreichbare Früchte von den Bäumen holen zu können. Mido's Gedanken überschlugen sich. Wenn das mit Früchten klappte, dann vielleicht auch gegen diese unheimliche Kreatur. Er nahm die Schleuder an sich, doch Link meinte: "Das bringt nichts, Mido. Wir haben keine Munition dafür." Mido hatte das elastische Band bereits gespannt, zielte jetzt auf das Auge und ließ dann los. Unweit neben der Larve prallte ein kleiner Kern auf den Boden und Link machte große Augen. "Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Das schien Mido selbst nicht zu verstehen. "Keine Ahnung…" "Das war ich.", erklärte Neri. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Feen wie Neri und Navi dafür sorgen konnten, dass Kerne erschienen, sobald man die Schleuder spannte. Mido wollte es gleich noch mal versuchen, doch dann raschelte es über ihm und gleich darauf, direkt _hinter_ ihm. "Vorsicht!" rief Link und zog Mido zur Seite. Eine riesige arachnide Kreatur, größer als die Jungen selbst, hatte sich von der Decke heruntergeseilt. "Skulltula!", entfuhr es den Feen. Den Namen hatte das Geschöpf wohl aufgrund seines Hinterleibes in Form eines Schädels. Es schien wie eine Warnung für all jene zu sein, sich von ihr fern zu halten wenn ihnen ihr Leben lieb war. Link verstärkte seinen Griff um das Kokiri Sword, aber in Mido hatte die Panik Überhand genommen und er zielte mit der Schleuder auf die Skulltula. Dieses Mal traf er. Allerdings bewirkte das nur ein heftiges Hin- und Herschwingen der Kreatur und dann raschelte es wieder. Eine weitere Skulltula seilte sich herab und dann noch eine. Es wurden immer mehr. Sie drängten Link und Mido zurück, bis die beiden plötzlich durch ein Loch im Boden hinunter fielen.

Sie landeten weich. Und klebrig. Link hatte einige Probleme, aufzustehen. Als er es schließlich schaffte, erkannte er, dass sie sich auf einem riesigen Spinnennetz befanden. "Bist du in Ordnung, Mido?" Der Kokiri murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Als auch er das Netz erkannte, schrie er erschrocken auf und versuchte wegzulaufen. Dabei verhedderte er sich jedoch und fiel der Länge nach hin. Als Link ihm aufhalf, war da plötzlich ein lautes Rascheln – oder war es ein Fauchen? Mido war kreidebleich geworden. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, in denen sich pure Angst widerspiegelte, starrte er auf etwas hinter Link, der sich langsam umdrehte. Gohma war sogar noch größer als die Skulltula. Und sie hing nicht an einem Faden von der Decke. Zwar schien sie wie die Larve zuvor nur zwei Beine zu haben, allerdings hatte sie anstelle von Füßen riesige Greifzangen. Fast ihr gesamter Körper war gepanzert und mit weiteren Zangen sowie Stacheln versehen und auch sie hatte nur ein Auge. Es war ein grauenvoller Anblick. Dann kam Gohma auf sie zu und die Zangen schnappten bedrohlich.

Link und Mido schrieen auf und wollten wegrennen, aber Mido blieb wieder in den Weben hängen. "Link! Hilfe!", schrie er in Panik. Wie verrückt beschoss er das Untier mit der Schleuder, doch die kleinen Kerne prallten einfach an dem Panzer ab. Link zögerte keine Sekunde. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, lief er zurück und schaffte es gerade noch, die herunterschnellende Greifzange mit dem Schwert abzuwehren. Im nächsten Moment startete er selbst einen Angriff, doch auch das Kokiri Sword konnte den Panzer der Kreatur nicht durchdringen. Obwohl er damit noch immer keinen Schaden anrichtete, spannte Mido die Schleuder immer wieder aufs Neue. Er schien wie im Wahn zu sein. Dann traf einer der Kerne mitten in das große Auge. Gohma bäumte sich auf und brüllte vor Schmerzen. Link reagierte blitzschnell. Er nahm Anlauf und nutzte Mido's Rücken wie eine Art Sprungbrett. Das Kokiri Sword über dem Kopf erhoben schnellte er auf Gohma zu und als er traf, spaltete das Schwert das Auge des Monsters. Gohma's Brüllen wurde unerträglich laut. Orientierungslos schwankte sie noch ein wenig und verspritzte dabei eine seltsame klebrige Substanz. Dann brach sie schließlich in sich zusammen. Unmittelbar daraufhin begann der Körper sich aufzulösen bis letztlich nichts mehr davon übrig war. Auch die Netze und Weben waren verschwunden.

Link jedoch starrte noch immer auf die Stelle, wo der große Körper zuvor in sich zusammengefallen war. Alles war still. Niemand wagte es, ein Wort zu sagen. Dann ertönte ein schepperndes und ein dumpfes Geräusch als Link den Griff um Schwert und Schild löste und beides auf den Boden fiel. "Link?" Navi war zu ihm geflogen und erschrak als sie in seine Augen sah. Sie waren leer. Leer, vollkommen emotionslos und fast war es als wäre alle Farbe aus ihnen gewichen. "Oh, Link…" Die kleine Fee spürte, wie ihre eigenen Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Sie landete auf Link's Schulter und versuchte ihn zu umarmen soweit es ihre Körpergröße eben zuließ. Mido und Neri waren ebenfalls näher getreten und sie fühlten sich genauso wie Navi – hilflos.

Schließlich hielt Mido es nicht mehr aus. Mit einer Hand wischte er sich über seine feuchten Augen und schluchzte leise, mit der anderen griff er nach Link's Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Weg von diesem Ort und zurück zum Eingang. Weit kamen sie jedoch nicht, da sie zuvor hinuntergefallen waren. Allerdings bemerkten die beiden Feen jetzt, da die Weben verschwunden waren, an der Wand, die nach oben führte, einige Ranken. Mido drehte sich zu Link. "Halt dich an mir fest.", sagte er knapp. Er nahm Link Huckepack. Der andere Junge zeigte noch immer keinerlei Emotionen, hielt sich aber dennoch fest, während Mido mit ihm nach oben kletterte. Glücklicherweise waren auch die vielen Skulltula verschwunden und nachdem Mido Link weiter hinter sich her gezogen hatte standen sie schließlich erneut vor dem Great Deku Tree.

Der Hüter der Wälder sah sorgenvoll zu Link, ebenso wie Saria, die sofort zu ihnen geeilt war. "Link? Link! Was ist los?" Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, wandte sie sich an die anderen. "Was ist mit ihm?" Sie ging auf Mido zu und fasste ihn bei den Schultern. "Mido!" Der Blick des Jungen war auf den Boden gerichtet als er antwortete: "Er ist so seit… seit er das Ding… tot gemacht hat…" Saria's Augen wurden groß. "W-was?" Sie drehte sich wieder herum. "Link…"

"Dir gebührt all mein Dank, Link…", ertönte die Stimme des Great Deku Tree. Und dann endlich schien wieder Leben in dem Jungen zu stecken. Er sah hinauf zu dem großen Baum und lächelte leicht. "Du hast deinen Mut wahrlich bewiesen… ich wusste, dass du es schaffen würdest…" Jedoch sah der Hüter der Wälder weiterhin sehr bedrückt drein. "Es gibt noch etwas, von dem ich dir erzählen muss…" Link nickte. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Saria seine Hand in ihre genommen hatte.

"Höre meine Worte… ein schlimmer Mann, der aus der Wüste kommt, hat mich mit diesem furchtbaren Fluch belegt…" Saria spürte wie sich Link's Hand verkrampfte, doch sie ließ nicht los, sondern strich ihm beruhigend über die Finger. "Dieses böse Wesen setzt unablässig seine abscheulichen Kräfte bei seiner Suche nach dem Sacred Realm ein… denn dort ist das heilige Relikt zu finden – das Triforce, das die Essenz der Göttinnen in sich trägt…" "Triforce…", sagte Link leise. Er konnte mit all dem nichts anfangen. Warum nur erzählte der Great Deku Tree ausgerechnet ihm davon?

"Vor Anbeginn der Zeiten entstiegen drei Göttinnen den Nebeln des Seins…

Din, die Göttin der Kraft…

Nayru, die Göttin der Weisheit…

Farore, die Göttin des Mutes…

Din bildete mit ihren starken flammenden Armen aus dem Chaos die Welt und gab ihr ihre jetzige Form. Nayru ergoss ihre Weisheit über die Welt und sorgte für das Verhalten zwischen den Dingen und Erscheinungen. Farore, an ihr war es nun, diese Welt zu bevölkern und ihrer reichhaltigen Seele entstammt alles Leben, das in Hyrule existiert.

Nach vollendeter Schöpfung hinterließen die drei Göttinnen das Triforce. Diese heiligen Dreiecke bergen die Mächte der Drei in sich. Und der Ort, an dem sich das Triforce befindet, wurde das Sacred Realm."

In Link's Kopf drehte sich alles und irgendwo am Rande dieses Chaos fragte er sich nach wie vor, warum er all das wissen musste. Die Antwort auf die unausgesprochene Frage erfolgte sogleich. "Du darfst niemals Jenem in schwarzer Rüstung, der aus der Wüste kommt, gestatten, das Sacred Realm zu betreten… niemals darfst du zulassen, dass er mit seinem bösen Herz das heilige Triforce an sich nimmt… die Personifikation des Bösen, der mich mit dem tödlichen Fluch belegte und meine Kräfte aufgezehrt hat…"

Es war etwas, dass Link am Allerwenigsten und doch am Allermeisten zu verstehen glaubte. _Tödlicher Fluch_… so wie… _tot_? Nein. Das durfte nicht sein.

Doch seine Welt, alles was er bisher gekannt hatte und woran er glaubte…

"Aufgrund dieses Fluches ist mein Ende nahe…"

…alles schien plötzlich keinen Wert mehr zu haben…

"Obgleich deine tapferen Bemühungen den Fluch zu brechen gelungen sind, war ich von vorneherein verloren…"

…schien nicht mehr zu existieren.

"Great Deku Tree…", flüsterte Saria voller Angst. Der Hüter der Wälder sah mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf seine Kinder herab. "Ja, ich werde schon bald dahinscheiden… doch trauert nicht um mich… es war mir möglich, diese wichtigen Dinge zu erzählen… das ist Hyrule's letzte Hoffnung… Link… gehe nun zu Hyrule's Schloss… dort wirst du die Prinzessin des Schicksals treffen…" Der große Baum sah zu dem Jungen, dem stille Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. "Nimm diesen Stein mit dir. Das Artefakt, welches das Böse so sehr begehrte, dass es mich mit dem Fluch belegte…"

Alles um sie herum wurde in grünes Licht getaucht. Als sie wieder sehen konnten, hielt Link einen leicht schimmernden, grünen Stein in seinen Händen. "Das ist der Kokiri-Smaragd, der heilige Stein des Waldes…", sagte Navi ehrfürchtig. "Die Zukunft liegt in deinen Händen, Link… bewahre dir stets deinen Mut…" Ein lautes Knarren schien durch das Holz des großen Baumes zu ziehen. "Lebt… wohl…" Das unheilvolle Geräusch wurde immer lauter und dann schien der Great Deku Tree alle Farbe zu verlieren bis er schließlich gänzlich verwelkte.

Niemand sagte etwas. Allesamt waren sich geschockt und ihre Tränen waren lange das Einzige, das sich bewegte. Das konnte nur ein weiterer Alptraum sein… doch kein Alptraum hatte sich jemals so echt angefühlt…

"Was wirst du jetzt tun, Link?", war da plötzlich Mido's Stimme. Keine Antwort. "Du… du kannst nicht gehen! Du gehst… tot wenn du die Wälder verlässt!" Es sollte für lange Zeit das Letzte gewesen sein, das er zu dem Jungen sagte, mit dem er jahrelang immerzu gestritten hatte.

Mit Tränen in den Augen rannte Link los, seine Hand fest um den Kokiri-Smaragd gekrallt. Sollte er doch 'tot gehen', er wollte das alles nicht mehr… was war nur geschehen? Er lief durch das Dorf ohne stehen zu bleiben, ohne auch nur einmal aufzusehen. Lief an allen vorbei, hörte auf keine Rufe. Nur weg. Weg von hier…

Schließlich erreichte Link die Hängebrücke, von der er wusste, dass sich dahinter die 'Welt da draußen' befand. Und jetzt musste er stehen bleiben. Saria hatte sich ihm mitten in den Weg gestellt. Aber sie war doch… wie hatte sie das gemacht? Navi und Leaf umarmten sich tröstend und sahen dann zu den beiden Kindern. "Du willst tatsächlich gehen…" Es war keine Frage, mehr eine ernüchternde Feststellung. Die Bestätigung dessen, was Saria schon immer gefürchtet hatte. "Ich habe immer gewusst… dass du die Wälder verlassen würdest… eines Tages… dennoch habe ich so sehr gehofft, dass dieser Tag niemals kommen würde, Link." Link sah sie schweigend an und ließ es zu , dass sie seine Hände in ihre nahm. "Du bist anders als wir…"

Jetzt konnte Link sie nicht mehr ansehen. Saria hatte das ausgesprochen, was er selbst seit langem gewusst hatte und was ihn tief in sich schmerzte. Immer dann wenn Mido ihn aufgezogen hatte, wusste ein Teil in Link, dass es stimmte. Er war nicht so wie die Kokiri.

Eine sanfte Hand berührte sein Kinn und brachte ihn dazu, Saria wieder anzusehen. "Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass wir für immer Freunde sein werden." Saria lächelte und Link spürte, wie er selbst es ebenfalls tat während sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Dann nestelte sie an ihrem Gürtel und drückte Link kurz darauf etwas in die Hände. "Ich möchte, dass du meine Ocarina mit dir nimmst. Bitte gib gut darauf acht." Link sah sie ungläubig an. "Saria, dass- ich… es ist deine Ocarina, ich kann doch nicht…" "Höre zu, Link. Die Ocarina ist ein mystisches Artefakt. Die 'Welt da draußen' ist groß. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Zeiten geben wird, in denen dir die Ocarina gute Dienste leistet. Und abgesehen davon… wenn du dich einmal einsam fühlst, kannst du auf ihr spielen… und dich erinnern. An mich, an die Wälder, an dein zu Hause…" Sie strich Link eine Träne von der Wange. "Weine nicht, Link. Du weißt doch, Jungs machen so etwas nicht." Saria lachte kurz, ihre eigenen Tränen liefen ungehindert weiter. "Vergiss nicht, dass die Wälder immer dein zu Hause sein werden." Link umarmte Saria fest. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er fühlte oder wer er war. Alles war so unwirklich geworden. Er machte einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen. Dann drehte Link sich um und wieder lief er los.


	2. Die Anhöhe des Lichtes

thx Clay =)

tut mir leid, dass das Englische störend ist, dasselbe hat mein Schwesterherz auch schon gemeint... liegt wohl daran, dass ich das Spiel nur noch auf englisch spiele, aber nicht den Nerv hatte, die komplette Geschichte ebenfalls auf englisch zu schreiben ^^°

* * *

Es wurden immer weniger Bäume und dennoch schien sich das, was dahinter lag, unendlich weit zu erstrecken. Die 'Welt da draußen'… was auch immer das sein mochte. Voller Sorge sah Navi zu Link und wollte gerade etwas sagen als sie die große Eule bemerkten, die unweit vor ihnen auf dem Ast einer der Bäume saß.

"Hoo hoot. Ich grüße euch.", sagte sie mit einem milden Lächeln. "Kaepora Gaebora…", murmelte Link und schon wieder bildeten sich Tränen in seinen Augen. Mit einem Satz landete die große Eule auf dem Boden. Im nächsten Moment war Link zu ihr gelaufen und die mächtigen Flügel legten sich tröstend und beschützend um den schluchzenden Jungen. "Der Great Deku Tree… er…" "Shhh shh. Es ist in Ordnung. Weine nicht." Navi setzte sich auf seine Schulter und gemeinsam versuchten sie, Link zu beruhigen.

Niemand wusste hinterher, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Irgendwann war Link verstummt und wiederum später löste er sich langsam aus der Umarmung und setzte sich in das Gras. Dann fiel ihm etwas auf und sowohl Angst als auch Hoffnung krochen in ihm hoch. Denn was er sah, kannte er bislang nur aus seinen Alpträumen. Vielleicht war das alles ja doch nicht passiert?

Link war aufgefallen, dass sich der Himmel langsam verdunkelte. Ein Phänomen, das ihm bislang unbekannt war. Und dann fragte er: "Warum sieht der Himmel so anders aus?" Die große Eule, die ein guter Freund des Great Deku Tree gewesen war und oft mit den Kindern des Waldes spielte, seufzte leise. "Weil der Tag zu Ende geht.", begann er, "Du musst wissen, dass die Zeit in den Wäldern still steht und niemand dort altert. Außerhalb aber gibt es Tag und Nacht, Link." "Tag und Nacht?", wiederholte er fragend. Kaepora Gaebora nickte. "Der Tag beginnt wenn die Sonne aufgeht. Sie zieht ihren Weg über den Himmel und wenn sie schließlich wieder untergeht, nennt man das Abend. Darauf folgt die Nacht und anstelle der Sonne geht der Mond auf. Bis hin zum nächsten Morgen."

Link's Mund stand offen. Navi kicherte. "Sei nachsichtig mit ihm, Kaepora Gaebora. Der Kopf des armen Jungen läuft sonst gleich über." Link zog einen Schmollmund. "Willst du sagen, dass ich dumm bin?" Die kleine Fee stupste ihm auf die Nase. "Natürlich nicht. Aber es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die du noch nicht kennst und es braucht Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen." Allerdings war Link sich in diesem Moment sicher, dass er sich an überhaupt gar nichts gewöhnen wollte. Er wollte einfach nur, dass alles wieder wie vorher war. Er wollte nach Hause.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf den grünen Stein, der ebenso wie die Ocarina neben ihm im Gras lag. Er hatte beides losgelassen als er sich an die große Eule geklammert hatte. "Ich… der Great Deku Tree hat gesagt, dass ich damit zu einer Prinzessin gehen soll." Nachdenklich betrachtete Kaepora Gaebora den Kokiri-Smaragd. "Hm ja. Prinzessin Zelda wird wissen, was zu tun ist. Immerhin hütet ihre Familie seit Generationen das Geheimnis…" "Was ist eine Prinzessin?", fragte Link. Kaepora Gaebora schmunzelte. Wenigstens lenkte den Jungen seine Neugier ab von den schrecklichen Dingen, die geschehen waren. Und es blieb zu hoffen, dass das auch für das galt, was noch vor ihm lag.

"Nun, Link. Eine Prinzessin ist die Tochter eines Königs." "Ein König ist so etwas ähnliches wie Mido.", warf Navi ein, "Nur das der tatsächlich etwas zu sagen hat." Sie kicherte. Link konnte nicht anders und tat es ihr gleich. Die große Eule fuhr fort: "Du musst wissen, dass es in der Welt – in Hyrule – viele Völker gibt, nicht nur die Kokiri. In der Stadt wirst du mit Sicherheit auf einige von ihnen treffen. Doch erschrecke nicht, denn dort gibt es eine Menge Leute. Viel mehr als es Kokiri gibt." "Was ist-", begann Link. "Eine Stadt ist wie das Kokiri-Dorf, nur größer.", erklärte Kaepora Gaebora. "Sehr viel größer.", ergänzte Navi und breitete dabei ihre kleinen Arme aus um ihre Aussage zu verdeutlichen. Link sah sie mit einem Grinsen an und meinte: "Das ist aber nicht besonders groß, Navi." Die kleine Fee schaute zunächst ein wenig verärgert drein, stimmt dann aber in Link's Lachen mit ein. Sie war froh, dass er wieder Lachen konnte. Die Trauer war vorübergehend vergessen und Navi hoffte, dass die nächsten Dinge, die auf den Jungen zukamen, erfreulicher sein würden.

"Halte dich an mir fest, Link. Die Nacht ist zum Schlafen da und hier ist es nicht besonders gemütlich." Dass es zudem bei Einbruch der Nacht gefährlich war, sich hier aufzuhalten, behielten Kaepora Gaebora und Navi vorerst lieber für sich. Die große Eule brachte sie zu einem Baum ganz in der Nähe, in dessen Krone sich ein geräumiges Nest befand. Mittlerweile war der Himmel nachtblau. Link gähnte herzhaft und erblickte dann die weiß-gelblich leuchtende Kugel. "Das ist der Mond.", erklärte Navi. Derweil zupfte Kaepora Gaebora ein wenig von dem Stroh aus dem Rand des Nestes, das sich wie eine Decke um Link legte während er seine Mütze als Kopfkissen nutzte.

"Wie es scheint ist es an der Zeit, dass sein Abenteuer beginnt. Er wird mit viel Not und Elend in Berührung kommen. Das ist sein Schicksal. Möge er sich niemals entmutigen lassen, auch nicht in den schwersten Zeiten. Hoot hoot hoot ho." Die große Eule breitete ihre Flügel aus und erhob sich in den Nachthimmel. Navi seufzte und legte sich ebenfalls schlafen.

"Das hier ist die große Ebene. Sie verbindet die einzelnen Gebiete von Hyrule miteinander – die immergrünen Wälder, die feurigen Berge, die kristallklaren Gewässer, das Tal der Schatten, die mysteriöse Wüste und die Anhöhe des Lichtes."

Link saß auf Kaepora Gaebora's Rücken während die große Eule hoch durch die Lüfte flog. Der Junge wagte es nicht zu blinzeln. Er war schier überwältigt von der Größe der Welt. Selbst von hier oben schien das Land bis ins Unendliche zu verlaufen. Soviel Neues brach auf ihn ein und Link konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er aufgeregt und neugierig war. Obwohl er nach wie vor nicht verstehen konnte, warum ausgerechnet er auf diese Reise geschickt worden war.

"Wohin fliegen wir jetzt?", fragte er schließlich als sich unweit vor ihnen eine große Ansammlung von Häuserdächern auftat. "Zum Schloss natürlich, mein Junge. Du sollst doch die Prinzessin treffen." Link's Augen wanderten über den Marktplatz und die vielen Gassen. "Ist es das da?" Navi kicherte. "Nicht doch, das ist die Stadt. Bestimmt wird es dir gefallen, sie zuerst zu sehen. Glaube mir, dort gibt es viel zu sehen." Vor lauter Aufregung fiel Link nicht auf, dass sie soeben jenen Ort überquert hatten, den er aus seinen Alpträumen kannte.

Kaepora Gaebora landete in einer leeren Gasse kurz nach der Stadtmauer. "Nun denn, viel Vergnügen. Ich werde in der Nähe bleiben und warten bis du mit der Prinzessin gesprochen hast." Link lächelte. "Danke, Kaepora Gaebora." Die große Eule erhob sich erneut in die Lüfte und murmelte zu sich selbst: "Die Zukunft der Welt liegt in den Händen dieses Jungen… wie wird es wohl ausgehen?"

Link's Mund stand offen und seine Augen wussten nicht, wo sie zuerst hinsehen sollten. Der große Marktplatz war voller Farben, Geräuschen, Gerüchen und vor allem, voll. Noch niemals zuvor hatte Link so viele Leute auf einmal gesehen. "Wow, Navi…" Die kleine Fee lachte. "Na los, geh schon und sieh dir alles an." Es gab einen Stand mit vielen Gesichtern. Zunächst fand Link das ziemlich unheimlich bis der Besitzer, der Happy Mask Salesman, ihm erklärte, dass es sich um Masken handelte. "Masken eignen sich hervorragend um Leute zu erschrecken.", scherzte er, "Besonders Mamamu Yan. Sie hat nur Augen für sich und ihren Richard…" Der Verkäufer verdrehte die Augen und deutete auf eine aufgetakelte, mollige Frau, die ein paar Schritte weiter mit ihrem Hund spielte. "Immerzu gibt sie damit an, wie toll Richard doch ist und das alle anderen Hunde der Stadt schlechter seien als er. Pah."

Hinter Mamamu Yan lief ein Stein auf Beinen. "Das ist ein Goron.", erklärte Navi. "Sie leben in den Feuerbergen und ernähren sich nur von Steinen." Link sah sie skeptisch an. "Steine?" Navi nickte. Der Goron ging zum Stand eines kleinen, zierlichen Mannes. Anstelle von Haaren hatte er blaue verschnörkelte Striche auf seinem Kopf und ebensolche auf seinen Unterarmen. "Warum ist er angemalt?", fragte Link. "Das sind Tätowierungen. Sie werden mit einer Nadel unter die Haut gestochen." "Tut das nicht weh?" "Allerdings.", bestätigte Navi. "Warum sollte man so etwas dann machen?" "Manche Leute finden es schön." "Hm.", machte Link und nachdem er noch eine Weile hingesehen hatte, meinte er: "Schlecht aussehen tut es ja nicht."

Der Goron hatte dem tätowierten Mann einen großen Beutel überreicht und dafür einen kleineren zurückbekommen. "Er hat ihm etwas verkauft.", erklärte Navi. "Was bedeutet das?" "Das bedeutet-" "Dieb! Sakon, der Tu-Nicht-Gut hat mich bestohlen!" Ein sehr großer, breiter Mann mit Glatze und einem Bart lief hinter jemandem – offensichtlich Sakon – her, der einen Haufen Pfeile unter seinem Arm trug. Während seiner Flucht fielen einige der Pfeile herunter und sein Verfolger, der wohl der Verkäufer zu sein schien, stoppte um sie aufzusammeln. Dadurch verlor er den Dieb allerdings aus den Augen und schimpfte wütend vor sich hin. Durch die offene Weste, die er trug, war sein stark behaarter Oberkörper sichtbar. Link fand es komisch, dass der tätowierte Mann so wenige Haare hatte und dieser hier umso mehr.

"Das bedeutet", versuchte Navi es erneut, "dass man hier nicht einfach alles nehmen kann, was man will. Man muss dafür bezahlen." "Oh…", machte Link. Er verstand es nicht wirklich. In den Wäldern gab es von allem genug für jeden. Die 'Welt da draußen' war wirklich seltsam. "Für gewöhnlich bezahlt man mit Rupees. Das sind Edelsteine. Je nach Farbe sind sie mehr oder weniger wert. Manchmal kann man auch mit etwas anderem tauschen. Und wenn jemand etwas einfach an sich nimmt, ist er ein Dieb. So wie der, den wir gerade gesehen haben."

Mitten auf dem Marktplatz stand ein Brunnen und daneben ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Wie die meisten Leute, die sie bisher gesehen hatten, waren sie größer als Link und er wollte Navi fragen, warum das so war. Aber irgendwie konnte er sich nicht von dem Anblick des Paares losreißen. Die ganze Zeit über hielten sie sich im Arm, sahen sich gegenseitig in die Augen und drehten sich gemeinsam im Kreis. "Ohh... Darling, du bist... so gut aussehend... genau wie der König von Hyrule... hee hee...", sagte das Mädchen. "Ohh... Honey, du bist... noch schöner... als Prinzessin Zelda... ohh...", sagte der Junge. Link beobachtete sie eine Weile lang und fragte dann Navi: "Warum drehen die sich die ganze Zeit im Kreis?" Navi kicherte ehe sie antwortete: "Das wirst du später schon verstehen…" "Wann später?", fragte Link. "Wenn du erwa- Oh! Schau mal da!" Sie deutete auf einen Stand hinter Link und er lief neugierig dorthin. Die kleine Fee seufzte. Das war knapp. Sie wollte Link nicht erklären müssen, was Liebe war. Nicht, wo er doch immer ein Kind bleiben würde…

Es war ein Schießstand. Der Besitzer war ein sehr großer, massiger Mann mit einer Frisur, die aussah wie eine Nussschale und dessen Oberkörper noch behaarter war als der des bestohlenen Verkäufers zuvor. Eine Frau in einer tief sitzenden weiten Hose und einem bauchfreien Oberteil stand mit gespanntem Bogen abwartend da. Sowohl ihre Kleidung als auch ihre Haare waren rot. Jeder ihrer Schüsse auf die kleinen beweglichen Ziele war ein Treffer. Ein paar weitere ebenfalls komplett rot tragende Frauen applaudierten lautstark. "Das sind Gerudo.", sagte Navi. "Sie sind hervorragende Bogenschützen, die in der Wüste leben." Ihr Geschick im Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen war nicht zu übersehen, allerdings schien das nicht das einzige Talent zu sein, denn jede der Frauen trug zwei große Krummsäbel bei sich.

Link hätte das Schießspiel auch gerne einmal ausprobiert, aber als er nach seiner Schleuder greifen wollte, musste er feststellen, dass er sie wohl vergessen hatte. Mido musste sie noch immer haben.

Der Gedanke an den Kokiri-Jungen stimmte ihn traurig, aber ehe die bedrückenden Erinnerungen Link erreichen konnten, sah er eine junge Frau auf sich zukommen. Sie hatte violette Haare und trug quitschpinke Kleidung, die so knapp war, dass sie kaum eine Stelle ihres Körpers bedeckte. "Oi, Kleiner! Du bist zwar noch recht jung, aber für 30 Rupees verspreche ich dir den besten Kuss deines Lebens!" Link's Augen wurden riesig und er lief knallrot an. Während er rückwärts vor der jungen Frau zurückwich, stolperte er plötzlich und landete in etwas Weichem. "Ho ho! Was haben wir denn hier?"

Das 'etwas Weiche' entpuppte sich als ein leicht gebeugt stehender Mann, der eine lange dunkelblaue Robe über seiner Kleidung trug. Zu beiden Seiten seines ebenfalls dunkelblauen Hutes schauten Haarbüschel heraus, die wie sein langer Ziegenbart bereits ergraut waren. "Meine Grüße an König Zora Do Bon XVI.", sagte er zu zwei… Fischen auf Beinen, die sich gerade von ihm verabschiedet hatten. "Sie sind Zora, ein Volk, das hauptsächlich im Wasser lebt.", erklärte Navi. "Nun und wie mir scheint haben wir hier eine Fee und einen Kokiri.", sagte der Mann nun an Link und Navi gewandt. "Äußerst ungewöhnlich will ich meinen. Seit einer Ewigkeit hat man euch nicht gesehen, weil ihr nicht mehr aus den Wäldern herauskommt."

Er räusperte sich. "Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, ich bin Dr. Mizumi, auch bekannt als der See-Professor. Zeit meines Lebens beschäftige ich mich mit den vielen Mysterien in den Wassern des Hylia-See. Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?" "Ich heiße Link und das ist Navi." Dr. Mizumi nickte. "Und sagt, was führt euch nach so langer Zeit hier in die Stadt?" "Wir müssen mit der Prinzessin sprechen.", erklärte Navi. "Oh, das dürfte recht schwierig werden.", sagte der Professor während er sich durch den Bart strich. "Warum?", fragte Link. "Nun, im Schloss empfangen sie derzeit den König der Gerudo. Ihr werdet warten müssen bis ihr eine Audienz bekommt." Link wollte gerade fragen, was eine Audienz war, als ein weiter Mann, etwas kleiner als der Professor, auf sie zukam. "Ah, wenn das nicht mein lieber Freund mit dem wohl imposantesten Fischteich in Hyrule ist.", grüßte Dr. Mizumi. "Der Herr hier ist ein professioneller Angler und hat mir schon oft sehr faszinierende Dinge aus dem See gebracht.", erklärte er weiter. "Ich bin gespannt, was er dieses Mal für Neuigkeiten hat. Ihr entschuldigt mich? Kommt mich doch bei Gelegenheit in meinem Haus am See besuchen.", bot er an. Link bedankte sich für die Einladung.

Kurz darauf trafen sie auf zwei vollkommen gleich aussehende Männer, die nur durch die verschiedenen Farben ihrer Hemden zu unterscheiden waren. Der eine schien sich über den anderen lustig zu machen. Als er Link sah, winkte er ihn zu sich. "Hör dir das an, Junge. Mein Bruder hier war dumm genug den Versuch zu unternehmen, sich ins Schloss zu schleichen. Ha ha ha!" Der andere schien nicht sonderlich begeistert über den Spott seines Bruders zu sein. "Ich hatte es immerhin fast geschafft!", verteidigte er sich. "Ich hatte mich an den königlichen Wachen vorbei geschlichen, bin durch den Burggraben geschwommen und wollte dann durch die Öffnung, aus der sie das Wasser ablaufen lassen, kriechen." Er stoppte kurz und redete dann etwas kleinlaut weiter: "Aber dann bin ich darin stecken geblieben und sie haben mich erwischt…" Sein Bruder brach erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Ja und deswegen haben sie jetzt noch mehr Wachen aufgestellt. Du bist so ein Trottel! Ha ha!" Navi schüttelte den Kopf. "Na, wunderbar… Link?"

Link hatte nur mit einem Ohr zugehört. Die beiden Brüder waren ganz offensichtlich Zwillinge. Er wusste, was Zwillinge waren. In seinem Dorf gab es zwei Mädchen, die auch genau gleich aussahen. Dort gab es sogar drei Jungs, die genau gleich aussahen, also Drillinge. Link klammerte sich an diese Gedanken, weil er sie kannte. Nach so vielen neuen Dingen, die er in kurzer Zeit erfahren hatte, war er unheimlich froh, dass es hier etwas gab, dass ihm bereits vertraut war. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken und er hatte ein wenig Angst, dass er sich all das niemals würde merken können. Und wozu auch? Er würde der Prinzessin den Kokiri-Smaragd geben und sie würde wissen, was zu tun war. Vielleicht könnte sie dafür sorgen, dass alles wieder gut würde? Schließlich war sie eine Prinzessin… was auch immer das bedeutete. Er jedenfalls würde wieder nach Hause gehen können und Saria von all diesen verrückten Dingen erzählen.

Saria… da fiel ihm etwas ein. Link holte die Ocarina, die das Mädchen ihm gegeben hatte, aus seiner Tunika hervor und begann darauf zu spielen. Navi landete auf seiner Schulter und lauschte den sanften Tönen. Ein Mädchen in einem hellen Gewand und sehr langen braunen Haaren kam neugierig näher. "Oh, du spielst wirklich sehr schön.", sagte sie nach einer Weile. Link lächelte. "Danke." Dann sah sie ihn fragend an. "Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen. Wo kommst du her?" "Aus den Wäldern.", antwortete Navi. Das Mädchen machte große Augen. "Eine Fee? Oh, bist du schön!" Sie sah Link wieder an. "Dann bist du ein Feen-Junge, ja? Mein Dad hat mir von euch erzählt."

"Feen-Junge?", murmelte Link und Navi kicherte. "Ich bin Malon. Meinem Dad gehört die Lon Lon Farm." "Ich heiße Navi und das hier ist Link." Malon lächelte. "Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen. Was macht ihr hier in der Stadt?" "Wir müssen mit der Prinzessin sprechen.", antwortete Link. "Oh, ihr geht zum Schloss? Könntet ihr unterwegs vielleicht nach meinem Dad Ausschau halten? Er wollte dort Milch abliefern, aber das ist schon eine ganze Weile her. Bestimmt macht er wieder irgendwo ein Nickerchen. Er ist eine ziemliche Schlafmütze." Sie kicherte. "Was ist Milch?", fragte Link. Malon schaute ihn erstaunt an. "Du weißt nicht, was das ist?" Link schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist etwas zu trinken. Man melkt sie von Kühen." "Kühe?" Malon lachte amüsiert. Link zog einen Schmollmund. "Etwas zu trinken wäre jetzt nicht schlecht.", sagte er dann, "Außerdem habe ich Hunger. Aber Navi sagt, dass man nicht einfach etwas nehmen darf. Und ich weiß nicht, wo ich Rupees finden soll…" "Ich hab welche.", sagte Malon und deutete auf einen kleinen Beutel an ihrem Gürtel. "Los, kommt mit, ich kauf uns was."

Es gab Milch und Brot und Käse. Nichts davon hatte Link bisher gekannt, aber er fand, dass alles äußerst köstlich war. Ehe er und Navi sich dann auf den Weg zum Schloss machten, kaufte Malon ihm außerdem noch zwei Beutel für seinen Gürtel. In den einen steckte er die Ocarina und den Kokiri-Smaragd, in den anderen füllte Malon ein paar Rupees. "Das ist wirklich sehr nett von dir.", sagte Navi. "Wie können wir uns dafür bedanken?" Malon winkte ab. "Ach was, hab ich doch gerne gemacht. Kommt mich mal auf der Farm besuchen, ja?"

~~~~~~~Etwas später…

"Aber ich muss mit der Prinzessin sprechen!", sagte Link ungeduldig. Doch die Wache vor dem Tor, das zum Schlossgelände führte, lachte ihn nur weiter aus. "Aber klar doch! Wir _alle_ wollen die Prinzessin sehen! Geh wieder nach Hause, Junge!" "So kommen wir nicht weiter.", murmelte Navi ihm zu. Sie gingen zurück bis zu der Biegung, die zur Stadt führte. Hier waren sie außerhalb der Sichtweite des Wachpostens. "Ich versteh das nicht!", maulte Link. "Wieso können wir nicht einfach reingehen? Und wieso darf ich nichts von dem Kokiri-Smaragd sagen? Vielleicht versteht er dann, wie wichtig es ist!" Navi seufzte. "Ich habe dir doch erklärt, dass wir nicht wissen, wem wir vertrauen können. Wir müssen eben einen anderen Weg hinein finden."

Sie überlegte kurz. "Hey! Kannst du dich noch an das erinnern, was die Zwillinge von vorhin erzählt haben?" Link sah sie skeptisch an. "Ja, das der eine von den Wachen erwischt wurde…" "Ja, aber doch nur, weil er nicht durch die Öffnung gepasst hat! Du bist doch viel kleiner!" "Trotzdem müssen wir erstmal dorthin kommen, wo er gewesen ist…", antwortete Link trotzig. Er sah an Navi vorbei und dann fiel ihm etwas auf. "Schau mal hier. Diese Ranken." Er zog probeweise daran. "Die müssten mich halten." Und tatsächlich schaffte Link es so, den Hügel zu erklimmen und sich an dem Tor samt seinem Wächter vorbei zu schleichen.

Als nächstes galt es, weitere Wachen zu umgehen, die überall auf dem Gelände verteilt waren. Schließlich erreichten sie den Burggraben. "Wuah! Ist das kalt!", kam es von Link. "Schhh!", schimpfte Navi. "Du hast gut reden da oben!", maulte Link, wenngleich leiser als zuvor. Sie mussten das halbe Schloss umrunden bis sie endlich jene Stelle fanden, an der sich die Öffnung befand, die der Zwilling gemeint haben musste. Navi flog etwas höher um nachzusehen, ob die Luft rein war. "Wachen sehe ich hier keine. Aber einen schlafenden Mann und ein paar Kisten Milch. Das muss Malon's Dad sein."

Es stellte sich als ziemlich schwer heraus, den laut schnarchenden Mann zu wecken. Als er dann wach wurde, war er nicht weniger laut. "Ja verdorri noch eins! Kann man hier nichma ein kleines Nickerchen machen?" Er streckte sich ausgiebig und gähnte dabei. Dann erst, so schien es, nahm er seine Umgebung genauer wahr. "Oh, hallo! Wer bist du denn? Und wieso bist du so nass?" Link zog eine Schnute. "Nicht so wichtig. Ich heiße Link und das hier ist Navi. Sag, bist du der Dad von Malon?" Der Mann nickte. "Yep, ich bin Talon, mir gehört die Lon Lon Farm. Ich kam her um Milch abzuliefern und als ich mich dann ein wenig ausruhen wollte, muss ich wohl eingenickt sein…"

Link lachte. "Ja, Malon hatte das schon vermutet. Sie wartet in der Stadt auf dich." Talon's Augen wurden groß. "Was?! Oh weh, sie wird mir die Ohren lang ziehen! Ich hab echt Mist gebaut! Weiha, das gibt richtig Ärger!" Talon war panisch aufgesprungen. "Danke ähm… Link, dass du mich geweckt hast. Schau doch bei Gelegenheit auf der Farm vorbei, ok? Ich muss mich jetzt sofort bei der Kleinen entschuldigen! Wir sehn uns." Link und Navi sahen ihm amüsiert nach. "Was für ein lustiger Kerl. Und jetzt hat er ganz seine Milchkisten vergessen." "Da können wir uns nicht drum kümmern. Lass uns lieber zusehen, dass wir die Prinzessin finden." Link schaute seufzend an sich herunter. "Ich bin immer noch am tropfen…" "Das trocknet schon wieder. Es ist so ein warmer Tag."

Nachdem Link durch die kleine Öffnung gekrochen war, mussten sie noch ein paar weiteren Wachposten ausweichen bis sie schließlich den Innenhof des Schlosses, einen großen Graten, erreichten. Hunderte verschiedener Blumen waren hier gepflanzt worden. Es war wunderschön anzusehen. "Schau nur. Das da hinten muss sie sein.", meinte Navi und deutete auf die gegenüberliegende Seite. Dort stand ein Mädchen, das durch ein Fenster schaute. Aufgrund ihres edlen Kleides und dem vielen Schmuck musste sie die Prinzessin sein nach der sie gesucht hatten. Die beiden durchquerten den Garten und kurz bevor sie das Mädchen erreicht hatten, drehte es sich zu ihnen um.

Sie machte einen etwas erstaunten Eindruck. "Wer…? Wer bist du? Wie bist du an den Wachen vorbeigekommen?" Dann bemerkte sie Navi. "Oh, was…? Bist du… eine Fee?" Navi nickte. "Dann seid ihr... kommt ihr aus den Wäldern?" Ein weiteres Nicken. Die Prinzessin wirkte jetzt völlig aufgeregt. "Dann… dann… besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ihr… den heiligen Stein des Waldes bei euch habt? Einen schimmernden, grünen Stein…" Link holte den Kokiri-Smaragd aus dem Beutel hervor und reichte ihn der Prinzessin. Sie war überglücklich. "Genau wie ich gehofft habe!" Mit leicht zitternden Händen und Ehrfurcht in ihren Augen besah sie das Artefakt. "Er ist wunderschön!" Link stimmte ihr zu. Obwohl er sich eingestehen musste, dass ihm das jetzt zum ersten Mal wirklich auffiel. Bislang hatte er den heiligen Stein nur mit traurigen Dingen in Verbindung gebracht. Ihn aber jetzt anzusehen, wie er mit einer eigenen Lichtquelle von innen heraus leuchtete, gab ihm irgendwie ein Gefühl von Wärme, Glück und… Hoffnung.

"Ich hatte einen Traum…", begann die Prinzessin, "In diesem Traum wurde Hyrule von dunklen Sturmwolken eingehüllt… aber dann schoss plötzlich ein Lichtstrahl aus den Wäldern, so hell, dass die dunklen Wolken verschwanden… das Licht nahm die Umrisse einer Person an, die einen schimmernden, grünen Stein in den Händen hielt und von einer Fee begleitet wurde… ich weiß, dass es eine Prophezeiung ist, dass jemand aus den Wäldern kommen würde…" Link sah das Mädchen mit großen Augen an und sie lächelte. "Ja, ich denke, dass ihr es seid…" Dann räusperte sie sich. "Oh, wie unschicklich von mir! Ich habe mich so sehr von meiner Geschichte mitreißen lassen, dass ich mich gar nicht vorgestellt habe." Sie senkte den Kopf leicht. "Ich bin Zelda, Prinzessin von Hyrule." Dann sah sie wieder auf. "Wie sind eure Namen?" "Ich heiße Link und das hier ist Navi." Zelda lächelte. "Ich freue mich, euch kennen zu lernen, Link von den Kokiri und Navi, die Fee.

Sagt, da ihr im Besitz des Kokiri-Smaragdes seid, kennt ihr doch sicherlich die Geschichte vom Triforce, nicht wahr?" Link versteifte sich bei diesen Worten und ein Stich schoss ihm durch das Herz. Für kurze Zeit hatte er die schrecklichen Dinge verdrängen können, die dazu geführt hatten, dass sie jetzt überhaupt hier waren. Er spürte, wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten und er zitterte leicht. "Du meine Güte, was ist mit ihm?", fragte Zelda erschrocken. Navi seufzte leise und streifte Link's Wange. "Prinzessin, etwas Furchtbares ist geschehen. Der Great Deku Tree… er… ist tot…" Zelda's Hand legte sich auf ihren Mund. "Was?...", murmelte sie. "Das ist ja schrecklich… wie ist das denn nur möglich?" Das ansonsten strahlend blaue Leuchten, das von der kleinen Fee ausging, war ein wenig verblasst, denn auch Navi trauerte um den einstigen Hüter der Wälder.

"Bevor er uns den Kokiri-Smaragd überließ, erzählte er von einem bösartigen Mann, der nach dem heiligen Stein verlangt hatte. Als der Great Deku Tree sich weigerte, das Artefakt herauszugeben, hat der Mann ihn mit einem tödlichen Fluch belegt… Prinzessin, du musst wissen, dass Link lange Zeit der einzige Kokiri war, der keine eigene Fee besaß. Erst nachdem der Great Deku Tree von dem Fluch befallen war, bat er mich, Link's Begleiterin zu werden. Das war… gestern." "Erst gestern…", murmelte Zelda erschrocken. Navi fuhr fort: "Er ersuchte Link außerdem um Hilfe, die personifizierte Form des Fluches, das Monster Gohma, zu beseitigen." Sie sahen Link an, dessen Blick wieder leer geworden war. "Er tat es… " Auch jetzt zeigte Link keinerlei Reaktion. "Dann erzählte der Great Deku Tree von der Entstehung Hyrules sowie dem Triforce und das es sich im Sacred Realm befindet. Niemals soll Link zulassen, dass der bösartige Mann Hand an das Triforce legt. Das war der letzte Wunsch des Hüters… er überreichte ihm den Kokiri-Smaragd und schickte ihn hierher."

Eine Weile lang sagte keiner mehr etwas. Link's Schicksal hatte Zelda furchtbar traurig gemacht. Endlich hatte er seine eigene Fee bekommen, doch im Gegenzug dazu so viel verloren… Die Prinzessin hatte sich in das Gras heruntergekniet und nach wiederholtem Zupfen an Link's Ärmel, schaffte Navi es, dass auch der Junge sich setzte. Dann schließlich sprach Zelda: "Das sind schreckliche Neuigkeiten. Es tut mir so leid..." "Dir braucht nichts leid zu tun. Du bist ja nicht Schuld daran… du hast nichts Böses getan…", sagte Link, den Blick auf das Gras gerichtet. Zelda lächelte leicht und nickte. Navi landete auf seiner Schulter. "Wenn sich das Triforce im Sacred Realm befindet, wie kommt man dann dorthin?", fragte sie.

"Nun…", begann Zelda, "Ich werde euch von dem Geheimnis des Sacred Realm berichten, das von meiner Familie gehütet wird. Die Legende besagt Folgendes: Die drei goldenen Göttinnen hinterließen das Triforce, welches ihre Mächte in sich birgt. Es ist imstande, den Wunsch desjenigen zu erfüllen, der es in seinen Händen hält. Der Wunsch eines recht schaffenden Herzens bringt Glück, Frieden und Wohlstand, während hingegen der Wunsch eines bösartigen Herzens zu Unheil, Krieg und Leiden führt… so wird es überliefert… daher erbauten die ehrwürdigen Weisen den Tempel der Zeit um das Triforce vor dem Bösen zu schützen." "Also gelangt man vom Tempel der Zeit in das Sacred Realm?", fragte Navi. "Das ist richtig. Aber der Eingang ist mit einer Steinwand versiegelt, die das 'Tor der Zeit' genannt wird. Es heißt, dass man die drei heiligen Steine zusammen tragen muss um dieses Tor zu öffnen. Und außerdem benötigt man… jenes Artefakt, das die königliche Familie gemeinsam mit dieser Legende hütet… die Ocarina der Zeit. Habt ihr das alles verstanden?"

Navi nickte. Link's Blick war nicht mehr ganz so leer wie zuvor, aber er sah weit entfernt davon aus, den Sinn hinter der Geschichte zu verstehen. Da waren also drei Göttinnen, die die Welt erschaffen hatten und etwas total Mächtiges zurück ließen. Warum hatten sie das denn nur gemacht, wenn es doch so gefährlich war? Der Great Deku Tree wäre noch da wenn es dieses Triforce nicht gegeb- Er dachte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende. Es schien nicht richtig zu sein, so etwas zu denken. Diese Göttinnen würden schon wissen, was sie taten. Immerhin waren sie es, die all das hier erschaffen hatten. Link fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich unwohl, schlecht über sie gedacht zu haben und entschuldigte sich gedanklich. Dann fiel ihm etwas auf. Hatte Zelda gerade nicht von _drei_ heiligen Steinen gesprochen? Wer hatte denn dann die anderen beiden? Gerade als er nachfragen wollte, ertönten aus dem Schloss die Geräusche von Trompeten. Zelda sprang auf. "Ach, ich habe es beinahe vergessen… ich hatte es beobachten wollen…" Link sah sie verwundert an und stand ebenfalls auf. "Was denn?"

Zelda stellte sich vor das Fenster und schaute hindurch. "Das andere Element aus meinem Traum… die dunklen Wolken… ich glaube, sie symbolisieren… den Mann dort." Sie winkte Link zu sich. "Sieh ihn dir an." Link stellte sich neben ihr an das Fenster. Der Raum dahinter schien der Thronsaal zu sein, auch wenn Link in diesem Moment nicht wusste, was das war. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand waren viele Wachen aufgereiht. Den Thron selber konnte man von hier aus nicht sehen, aber den langen roten Teppich, der dorthin führte. Ein großer, rothaariger Mann in einer schwarzen Rüstung ging in gemächlichem Schritt auf den Thron zu. Er war in Begleitung von ein paar in rot gekleideten Frauen, die wie jene aussahen, die sie am Schießstand gesehen hatten. Navi hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie Gerudo seien. Die kleine Gruppe kniete jetzt vor dem Thron nieder. "Siehst du den bösen Blick in seinen Augen?", fragte Zelda, "Das ist Ganon, der Anführer der Gerudo aus der Wüste fern im Westen." Link's Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Schwarze Rüstung? Aus der Wüste? Was hatte der Great Deku Tree gesagt?

"_Du darfst niemals zulassen, dass jener in schwarzer Rüstung der aus der Wüste kommt, das heilige Triforce an sich nimmt…"_

Dann war es Ganon's Werk, dass der Great Deku Tree… Link's Hand legte sich um den Griff des Kokiri Swords ohne dass er es bemerkte. "Obwohl er meinem Vater gerade die Treue schwört, bin ich mir sicher, dass er nicht aufrichtig ist.", meinte Zelda. "Die dunklen Wolken, die Hyrule in meinem Traum eingehüllt haben… sie müssen ihn symbolisieren."

Als wenn er ihre Worte gehört hätte, sah Ganon in diesem Moment zum Fenster herüber. Zelda wandte ihren Blick ab. Link jedoch starrte ihn an und in seinen Augen brodelte es. Dann bemerkte Zelda, dass sich Link's Hand um den Schwertgriff gekrallt hatte. "Was ist passiert?", fragte sie. Ganon sah wieder nach vorn und Link riss seinen Blick von ihm los. Langsam ließ er seine Hand sinken. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, weil er uns gesehen hat.", meinte die Prinzessin, "Er ahnt nicht im Geringsten, was wir planen… noch nicht."

Link sah Zelda an. Was planten sie denn? Er wusste nicht, was sie vorhatte, aber er würde Ganon bestrafen für das, was er getan hatte. "Nein, Link!", sagte Navi laut als wenn sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte. "Du kannst da jetzt nicht einfach hereinmarschieren und ihn… hast du deinem Vater nicht von deinem Traum erzählt?", fragte sie dann an Zelda gewandt. Die Prinzessin senkte den Kopf. "… doch. Ich habe meinem Vater davon erzählt... aber er glaubt nicht daran, dass es eine Prophezeiung ist..." Ihre Augen wurden feucht. "Aber ich kann Ganon's böse Absichten fühlen! Was er begehrt kann nichts anderes sein als das Triforce. Das wird der einzige Grund sein, weswegen er hierher gekommen ist. Und er will über diese Stadt herrschen… nein, über die ganze Welt." Tränen liefen an ihren Wangen hinab. "Link, Navi… wir sind die Einzigen, die Hyrule beschützen können!" Navi flog zu Zelda herüber und strich ihr tröstend über das Haar. "Ich… ich habe Angst…", schluchzte die Prinzessin, "Ich befürchte, dass Ganon Hyrule zerstören wird. Er hat solch Furcht einflößende Kräfte…"

Sie brauchte eine Weile bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Dann lächelte sie leicht. "Aber es ist so ein Glück, dass ihr gekommen seid… wir müssen verhindern, dass er das Triforce erreicht! Ich werde die Ocarina der Zeit mit all meiner Macht beschützen! Er soll sie nicht bekommen!" Sie ging auf Link zu, senkte ihren Kopf leicht und faltete ihre Hände ineinander. "Und ich möchte dich bitten, dass du die anderen beiden heiligen Steine findest." Link starrte Zelda an. Er… was? Sein Blick ging zu Boden. "Eigentlich… eigentlich will ich nur nach Hause. Ich will, dass alles wieder wie früher wird…" Er hielt kurz inne ehe er fort fuhr: "Aber wenn… wenn dieser Kerl an allem Schuld ist…"

_"Was ist 'tot'?"_

_"Das bedeutet… dass etwas zerstört wurde und nicht wieder kommt."_

"...dann werde ich ihn töten…" Jetzt sah er Zelda fest in die Augen.

"Ich werde Hyrule retten!"

Die Prinzessin lächelte. "Lasst uns das Triforce an uns bringen ehe Ganon es tut und dann besiegen wir ihn!" Navi streckte ihre kleine geballte Faust nach oben. "Genau!" Dann passierte etwas Merkwürdiges. Der Schatten der Schlossmauer neben der kleinen Gruppe bewegte sich und plötzlich stand eine Frau vor ihnen. Ein Symbol in Form eines Auges war auf ihrer in nachtblau und schwarz gehaltenen, eng anliegenden Kleidung zu sehen, das schulterlange, silberne Haar zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden. Ihre Augen waren nebelgrau. Link's Mund stand offen. Es war als wenn die Frau direkt aus den Schatten gekommen wäre. "Wow.", kam es von Navi. "Es ist lange her, dass ich jemandem vom Schattenvolk begegnete." Die Frau verbeugte sich leicht. "Ich bin Impa von den Sheikah. Der Schutz der Prinzessin liegt in meiner Verantwortung." Nachdenklich sah sie in den Himmel. "Die Dinge geschehen genau so wie Zelda es vorhersagte." Dann sah sie Link an. "Du bist ein mutiger Junge… ein großes Abenteuer liegt vor dir. Ich will dir etwas Nützliches mit auf den Weg geben, eine antike Melodie. In diesen Noten liegt eine mysteriöse Kraft."

Link war beeindruckt von Impa's Ausstrahlung und er hatte ein wenig Mühe, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Eine Melodie? "Link." Navi stupste ihn an. "Du kannst die Melodie auf der Ocarina spielen." Er blinzelte. "Ja, genau." Ein wenig aufgeregt holte Link die Ocarina aus dem Beutel hervor. Impa nickte kurz. "Nun, lausche sorgsam – dies ist die Hymne des Triforce." Sie legte zwei Finger an die Lippen und pfiff die Melodie ein paar Male bis Link glaubte, dass ihm die Noten vertraut waren. Er spielte sie auf der Ocarina, von der nun ein leichtes Leuchten auszugehen schien. Das Leuchten breitete sich aus und hüllte Link ein. Der Junge fühlte sich jetzt beinahe schwerelos und ein seltsam beruhigendes Gefühl erfüllte ihn. Und selbst als er dann aufhörte zu spielen, war die Melodie noch immer in der Luft bis sie schließlich langsam verstummte. Fasziniert betrachtete Link die Ocarina. "W-wunderschön.", kam es von Navi.

"Die Hymne des Triforce wird dir Zugang zu den Reichen der Goronen und der Zora gewähren. Und natürlich in dieses Schloss.", sagte Impa. "Außerdem hört die Great Fairy den Ruf dieser Melodie wenn sie vor einem ihrer Brunnen gespielt wird.", fügte die kleine Fee hinzu. Link sah sie erstaunt an. "Die Great Fairy?", fragte er. "Sie ist die Mächtigste und Weiseste unter uns Feen.", erklärte Navi, "Ihre Brunnen sind überall in Hyrule verteilt." "Einer befindet sich hier ganz in der Nähe.", bestätigte Zelda. "Innerhalb des Hügels dieses Schlosses." "Ihr solltet sie sogleich aufsuchen.", riet Impa, "Vielleicht kann auch sie Link etwas mit auf die Reise geben. Kommt, ich werde euch aus dem Schloss begleiten."

Alles, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war, schien noch immer so unwirklich zu sein. Zwar war Link fest entschlossen, Hyrule zu beschützen und Ganon zu stellen, dennoch kam er nicht umhin, sich wie in einem Traum zu fühlen. Ein sehr… seltsamer Traum. Da Impa die beiden bis vor das Schloss gebracht hatte, mussten sie die Wachen nun nicht mehr fürchten. Wenngleich sich einige von ihnen sicherlich dennoch fragten, wie der kleine Junge hinein gekommen war. "Du mutiger Knabe… wir müssen diese wunderschöne Welt beschützen.", sagte Impa. Dann zeigte sie in Richtung Nordosten. "Schaut, dort hinten am Horizont. Das sind die Feuerberge, die Heimat der Goronen. Sie hüten den heiligen Stein des Feuers. Am Fuße des Gebirges findet ihr mein Dorf, Kakariko. Dort leben die Sheikah. Wenn ihr von eurer Reise erschöpft seid, werdet ihr euch dort ausruhen können."

Link nickte, den Blick noch immer auf die gewaltigen Berge gerichtet. Das Gedankenchaos in seinem Kopf hüpfte freudig durcheinander. Die 'Welt da draußen' war so groß und unheimlich schön… dennoch vermisste er sein kleines Baumhaus im Schutze der Wälder. "Darunia, der Anführer der Goronen kann ziemlich temperamentvoll sein. Aber es ist bekannt, dass er Musik liebt, behaltet das in Erinnerung." "Danke.", sagte Navi. "Wir werden uns jetzt auf den Weg machen." Impa nickte. "Die Prinzessin und ich warten hier im Schloss auf euch. Gebt auf euch acht." Sie holte etwas aus ihrer Kleidung hervor. Erstaunt stellte Link fest, dass es eine Deku-Nuss war. Impa warf die Nuss auf den Boden. Es folgte ein grelles Aufblitzen und dann war sie verschwunden. Fasziniert sah Link zu der Stelle, an der die Sheikah-Frau gerade eben noch gestanden hatte. "Wow.", machte Navi. "Diese Sheikah sind schon interessant. Findest du nicht auch, Link?" "Hm hm…"

"Warum lebt die Great Fairy in Brunnen?", fragte Link während sie auf dem Weg zum Eingang besagten Brunnens waren. "Navi schien kurz zu überlegen und meinte dann: "Weißt du, das ist etwas, dass nur wir Feen verstehen. Ich kann es dir in deiner Sprache nicht erklären. Lass dir nur soviel gesagt sein, sie lebt nicht wirklich in dem Brunnen. Aber dort vermag man sie zu rufen." "Oh… ok. Also kanntest du die Hymne des Triforce?" "Hey! Ich bin vielleicht nicht die Great Fairy, aber ich _bin_ eine Fee. Ich weiß eine ganze Menge über diese Welt", lachte Navi.

Sie hatten den Eingang der Höhle erreicht, der so sehr zugewachsen war, dass es wie ein Vorhang aus Pflanzen wirkte. Es war wunderschön anzusehen. Die ersten Schritte gingen sie durch totale Dunkelheit. Als Link dann weiter vor ihnen zwei Lichtquellen ausmachen konnte, fiel ihm auf, dass er nicht mehr auf Erde sondern auf Stein ging. Als das Licht stärker wurde, konnte er erkennen, dass der Gang komplett gemauert und mit einer Menge verschnörkelter Symbole verziert war. Sie erreichten die beiden Lichter, die sich als zwei große, grün leuchtende Fackeln entpuppten und standen jetzt in einem großen Raum. Obwohl Link sich nicht sicher war, ob es sich tatsächlich um einen Raum handelte. Der Boden wie auch die Wände erschienen vielmehr eine fließende Form zu sein, die durch den Widerschein der Flammen in ein glitzerndes Leuchten getaucht war. Zwischen den beiden Fackeln, die jeweils auf einem Podest standen, führte eine kleine Treppe hinauf zu dem Brunnen. Einzig der Weg, der dorthin führte, war weiterhin aus festem Stein. Link kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus und seine Augen vermochten an keinem Punkt festhalten. Navi lächelte und sie ließ den Jungen die Szenerie eine Weile genießen bis sie schließlich sagte: "Komm, stell dich hier vor den Brunnen und spiele die Melodie."

Langsam und sehr aufgeregt stieg Link die beiden Stufen hinauf. Das Wasser in dem Brunnen war kristallklar und gerade einmal… vielleicht eine handbreit tief. Verwunderung durchzog Link einen Moment lang, aber Navi hatte ihm ja erklärt, dass die Brunnen eigentlich nur als Tor in diese Welt dienten. Er nahm die Ocarina zur Hand und spielte die Hymne des Triforce. Wieder reagierte die Ocarina auf dieselbe wundersame Weise wie zuvor. Und dann kam Bewegung in das Wasser des Brunnens. Zunächst nur schwache, kaum wahrnehmbare Wellen, begleitet von einem amüsierten Lachen, dessen Klang Link sowohl mit Ehrfurcht wie auch mit unglaublicher Geborgenheit erfüllte. Dann erschien die Great Fairy. Es war als wenn sie die gesamte Zeit am Grunde des Brunnens gewesen wäre. Sie stieg hinauf zur Oberfläche und… wurde immer größer. Link stand der Mund offen. Noch immer erfüllte ihr Lachen die Luft während sie sich vergnügt ein paar Mal um sich selbst drehte bis sie schließlich über ihnen schwebte. Sie war mindestens dreimal so groß wie Link. Bis unter die Knie schien sie aus Wurzelwerk zu bestehen und Efeuranken umschmiegten den Rest ihres Körpers bis hinein in ihr langes Haar, das beinahe ebenso lang war wie sie selbst. Ihr Anblick war so unglaublich schön, dass Link es nicht in Worte hätte fassen können.

Navi umkreiste sie einige Male fröhlich und die Great Fairy lächelte. "Ich heiße dich willkommen, Navi." Sie sah hinunter und fragte: "Wer ist dein junger Begleiter?" "Ich bin Link von den Kokiri." Die Great Fairy nickte wissend. "Dann seid ihr nun auf dem Weg nach Goronia?" "Impa von den Sheikah, die für den Schutz der Prinzessin Zelda verantwortlich ist, schickte uns zu dir.", bestätigte Navi. "Ich verstehe. Nun denn, mutiger Link. Ich habe in der Tat etwas sehr Nützliches für dich. Es ist ein mächtiger Zauber. Bist du bereit, ihn anzunehmen?" Mit großen Augen sah Link sie an. "Ein… Zauber?" Wieder ertönte das amüsierte Lachen von zuvor. Die Great Fairy breitete ihre Arme aus und eine rötlich leuchtende Feuerkugel erschien zwischen ihren Händen. Sie bat Link darum, seine Arme ebenfalls auszustrecken. Dann wurde es einen Augenblick lang so hell, dass man nichts mehr sehen konnte. Als das Leuchten wieder verschwand, hielt Link die Feuerkugel zwischen seinen Händen. Sie wurde kleiner und kleiner und schien durch seine Finger in seinen Körper zu fließen. "Ungh.", machte Link. Es war nicht so, dass er die Hitze spürte oder Schmerzen hatte, aber es war dennoch ein seltsames Gefühl. "Du hast das Feuer der Drei empfangen, es ist der mächtigste Feuerzauber dieser Welt. Probiere ihn aus."

"A-aber wie?", fragte Link nervös. "Horche in dich hinein und konzentriere deinen Geist darauf, den Zauber anwenden zu wollen." Das hörte sich leichter gesagt an als getan… und dennoch funktionierte es. Sein Körper schien plötzlich instinktiv zu wissen, was zu tun war. Beide Arme bewegten sich zunächst nach rechts, dann nach links hinter ihn, sammelten Energie. Dann streckte sich der linke Arm nach oben, während der rechte Arm nun nach vorne zeigte. Die Luft um ihn herum begann sich zu verdichten und zitterte vor Energie, wie große Hitze über einem aufgeheizten Boden. Schließlich schleuderte Link seine rechte Hand auf den Boden und sobald er ihn berührte… wurde er von einer Feuerwand umringt. Die Flammen verhaarten ein paar Augenblicke um ihn herum und dehnten sich dann in einem weiten Radius um den Jungen aus. "…" Link öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, tat es dann aber doch nicht. Ihm fehlten die Worte. Von dem Feuer war nun nichts mehr zu sehen.

Fassungslos starrte er auf seine Hände als ihm bewusst wurde, wofür das Ganze gut zu sein schien. Es war ein magischer Angriff. Und damit ohne Zweifel etwas, das dasselbe Resultat zur Folge haben würde, wie zuvor als er das Schwert gegen die Monster benutzt hatte… Tod. Link schob den Gedanken beiseite. Hoffentlich würde er diesen Zauber niemals brauchen. Obwohl… wenn er Ganon besiegen wollte, dann… "Link? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Navi. Er nickte und sah dann hinauf. "Ich danke dir für dieses Geschenk, Great Fairy." Sie lächelte leicht. "Wenn du erschöpft oder gar verletzt bist, kannst du mich jederzeit rufen. Verliere niemals deinen Mut, Link von den Kokiri." Wie bei ihrem Erscheinen drehte sich die Great Fairy ein paar Mal um sich selbst, wurde dabei immer kleiner bis ihre Form schließlich auf dem Grund des Brunnens verschwand. Einige Momente lang hörten sie noch den Nachhall ihres sonderbaren Lachens, dann verließen ein in Gedanken versunkener Link und eine besorgte Navi die Höhle wieder.

Zurück in der Stadt kamen sie am Stand eines großen, schlanken Mannes mit schulterlangen braunen Haaren vorbei. Da Link noch immer so einen Mitleid erregenden Anblick bot, schenkte der Verkäufer ihm einen Apfel als Aufmunterung. Während er das Obst verzerrte, setzte Link sich auf eine nahe stehende Bank neben einen alten, weise aussehenden Mann in einer langen, blauen Robe. Der Alte sah ihn erstaunt an als er die grüne Kleidung der Waldbewohner erkannte. Als er dann auch noch Navi sah, sprach er schließlich: "Beim Schatten der Drei. Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass ihr aus den Wäldern kommt?" Link nickte kurz ohne den Anderen anzusehen. "Das ist wahrlich wunderlich, wo man euch-" "so lange nicht gesehen hat.", fiel Link ihm ein wenig genervt ins Wort. Er hatte mittlerweile verstanden, dass die Leute außerhalb der Wälder lange Zeit weder Kokiri noch Feen gesehen zu haben schienen und ein Teil in ihm wünschte sich noch immer, dass er dasselbe von der 'Welt da draußen' sagen könnte.

Der Alte lachte leicht. "Wie mir scheint, hast du das gerade nicht zum ersten Mal gehört, mein Junge?" "Nein…" Jetzt sah Link ihn an. "Tut mir leid." "Ach was, nicht der Rede wert. Es bedarf einiges mehr um den alten Shikashi umzuhauen." Er lachte erneut und Link konnte ein Lächeln nicht verhindern. "Wir grüßen dich, Shikashi. Ich bin Navi und der ungehobelte Junge hier heißt Link." "Hey.", beschwerte Letztgenannter sich halbherzig. Shikashi lächelte. "Sag, Mister ungehobelter Junge, hast du jemals von meinem Volk, den Sheikah, gehört?" Link nickte. "Im Schloss trafen wir auf Impa, die Beschützerin der Prinzessin. Sie sagte, dass Kakariko das Dorf der Sheikah ist." "Ah ja, die gute Impa. Sie ist meine Tochter, müsst ihr wissen." Shikashi lachte wieder kurz. "Hm, wenn du sie gesehen hast weißt du sicherlich auch, warum die Sheikah das 'Volk der Schatten' genannt werden, nicht wahr?"

Link erinnerte sich daran, dass Impa praktisch aus den Schatten herausgekommen war. "Uhm… nicht so richtig. Heißt das, dass ihr durch Wände gehen könnt?", fragte er etwas unbeholfen. Shikashi lachte wieder, dieses Mal laut und herzhaft. Link war ein wenig rot angelaufen. "Hey. Es ist mies, mich auszulachen.", beschwerte er sich. Der Alte schaffte es schließlich, sich wieder zu beruhigen. "Verzeih mir, mein Junge. Aber diese Vorstellung war einfach zu köstlich." Link zog einen Schmollmund und Shikashi sagte nun in normalem Ton: "Nun, um es einfach zu sagen, wir sind ein Teil der Schatten. Wir sind in der Lage, uns in sie hineinzubegeben."

Vor den Toren der Stadt wartete Kaepora Gaebora bereits auf sie. Link's Gedanken drehten sich unaufhörlich um all die neuen Eindrücke und Informationen. So fiel ihm auch jetzt nicht auf, dass er genau hier in seinen Alpträumen gestanden hatte. Sie berichteten der großen Eule, was sie alles erfahren hatten und von ihrem Besuch bei der Great Fairy. "Hoooo. Das Feuer der Drei erlernt? Du bist wirklich ein kluges Kind. Hoo hoo." Link sah die große Eule ausdruckslos an. "… klug genug, um _so etwas_ zu lernen…" Die mächtigen Schwingen legten sich um den Jungen. "Link… du musst wissen, dass es ein Unterschied ist, ob man jemanden grundlos tötet oder wenn man sich und Andere verteidigt."

Unter den Federn schluchzte es. "… aber trotzdem ist es fürchterlich." "Natürlich ist es das. Doch noch viel schlimmer wäre es, wenn die gesamte Welt dem Bösen anheim fallen würde." Dann blieb es eine Weile still. "Warum ich, Kaepora Gaebora? Warum nur?" "Es liegt nicht in meiner Macht, diese Frage beantworten zu können. Doch sei dir gewiss, dass ich dir auf deinem Weg zur Seite stehen werde." "Und ich ebenso.", sagte Navi, die sich auf Link's Schulter niedergelassen hatte. Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien sich auf dem Gesicht des Jungen. Er setzte sich ins Gras und holte Saria's Ocarina aus dem Beutel hervor. Eine Weile lang lauschten sie still den sanften Klängen. Die Sonne stand mittlerweile schon tief über dem Horizont. "Nun", begann die große Eule, "da du gleich zwei Einladungen dorthin bekommen hast, schlage ich vor, dass ich euch für die Nacht zur Lon Lon Farm bringe."

Talon und Malon freuten sich, Link und Navi wieder zu sehen. "Sapperlot!", meinte der auch jetzt ziemlich müde dreinblickende Besitzer der Farm, "Muss ja'n Falke von nem Pferd sein, wenn's euch so schnell hergebracht hat. Wo hastes denn? Braucht jetzt gut Verpflegung, jawoll." Link sah ihn irritiert an. "Ich weiß doch immer noch nicht, was ein Pferd ist. Kaepora Gaebora hat uns hergebracht." "Kapo-wer?", fragt Talon verwirrt. "Das ist eine sehr, sehr große Eule.", erklärte Navi. Talon guckte einen Moment lang ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche. Dann fing er lauthals an zu lachen. "Ha ha ha ho ho! Aber klar doch. Wie dumm von mir. Feen-Jungen reiten natürlich nich auf Pferden, sondern fliegen mit Eulen." Link verstand nicht ganz, was so lustig war. "Es heißt Kokiri, nicht Feen-Junge.", murmelte er, aber Talon's Gelächter verschluckte die Worte. "Oh, Daddy…" Malon griff nach Link's Ärmel und zog ihn hinter sich her zur großen Koppel der Farm.

"Also, _Feen-Junge_", sagte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, "Das hier sind Pferde." Und auf der Lon Lon Farm gab es eine ganze Menge davon. Link staunte nicht schlecht. "Sie sind wirklich schön.", sagte er bewundernd. "Ja…", bestätigte Malon verträumt. "Übrigens danke, dass du meinen Dad gefunden hast. So schnell wie er angelaufen kam, habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen." Sie lachte vergnügt. "Und? Wie fandest du das Schloss? Hast du die Prinzessin gesehen? Hach, wie ich sie doch beneide..." Link konnte nicht verstehen, warum. Malon hatte doch ganz offensichtlich viel mehr Spaß als Zelda. Aber mit Sicherheit waren das wieder 'Mädchen-Sachen' und die hatte er ohnehin noch nie verstanden.

"Ich will dir meinen besten Freund vorstellen, Feen-Junge." Link gab es auf. Die beiden würden wohl nicht aufhören, ihn so zu nennen. Irgendwie war es ja auch ganz nett. Malon begann eine Melodie zu singen. Sie hatte eine wunderschöne Stimme und kurz darauf kam eines der Pferde auf sie zu. Es war viel kleiner als die anderen. "Hier ist sie. Ihr Name ist Epona. Ist sie nicht süß?" Malon strich über das rot-braune Fell und die Stute wieherte freudig. "Ja. Und das ist eine schöne Farbe.", stimmte Link ihr zu. "Und warum ist sie kleiner?" "Sie ist noch ein Fohlen.", erklärte Malon, "In ein paar Jahren wird sie genau so groß sein wie die anderen Pferde. Genauso wie wir beide noch größer werden wenn wir erwachsen sind." Navi hielt die Luft an. "Aber ich werde nicht größer.", meinte Link, "Kokiri bleiben immer so klein."

Bis zum Anbruch der Dunkelheit hielten die beiden sich auf der großen Koppel auf. Link fand Malon's Stimme so schön, dass sie ihm die Melodie beibrachte, mit der sie Epona zu sich gerufen hatte. Die junge Stute mochte den Jungen auf Anhieb und Malon konnte ihn dazu ermutigen, das Reiten auszuprobieren. Sie hatten eine Menge Spaß bis sie dann zum Essen gerufen wurden. Es war nicht Talon, der zu ihnen gekommen war, sondern ein etwas größerer und viel schlankerer Mann, der ziemlich mürrisch dreinblickte. "Tze, is schon wieder beim Schälen eingeschlafen. Hat sich fast den Finger abgeschnitten… oh, er is ja so ein fauler Sac-" "Ingo!", schimpfte Malon. "Wir haben Gäste." "Oh…", machte Ingo.

Es stellte sich heraus, das Ingo zwar ununterbrochen wie ein Rohrspatz über Talon's Faulheit schimpfte, er seine Arbeit auf der Farm aber dennoch mochte, weil er die Tiere so sehr liebte.

* * *

ich mochte die große Eule schon immer total gerne! und die Melodie, die gespielt wird, wenn sie auftaucht! aber, was ist das nur für ein Unsinn mit den Namen? In der deutschen Fassung heißt er Methusa (oder so, glaub ich)... schlimm genug, wenn Sätze und so falsch synchronisiert werden, aber man kann doch nich einfach einhergehen und die Namen von Charakteren ändern! ... auf so was kann ich gar nich! tze... oh und ja, Eulen schlafen scheinbar (laut dem großen bösen Internet xD) nicht in Nestern, sondern in (Baum)höhlen. diese hier hält sich allerdings nich an die Regel, weil ich die Vorstellung von einem Chibi-Link in einem Riesennest zu süß fand ^_^ und abgesehen davon, dass ich Kaepora Gaebora mag, eignet er sich auch hervoragend als Transportmittel ^^

Zelda hätte eigentlich ziemlich blöd aus der Wäsche gucken müssen als Link das erste Mal bei ihr auftaucht.  
ich mein, Link ist kurz zuvor durch den Burggraben geschwommen und demnach klitschnass ^^°  
Link: *trief* Hallo. Bist du die Prinzessin, die heilige Steine sammelt?  
Zelda: _ du machst mein Kleid nass... ich dachte, das grüne Licht aus meinem Traum symbolisiert die Wälder... bist du ein Zora?  
yeah... oder so xD  
überhaupt, sie hatte keine Angst... da steht plötzlich ein wildfremder Junge vor ihr, der scheinbar irgendwie an den hundert Wachen vorbei gekommen ist... aber wahrscheinlich werden Feen-Jungen und Feen grundlegend erstmal als harmlos eingestuft ^^ oh und natürlich hätte Impa niemals jemanden soweit kommen lassen ^^v ... außer im Manga ^^° hab ich blöd aus der Wäsche geschaut als Ganon plötzlich im Innenhof stand... speaking of the manga, da hat Zelda die Ocarina der Zeit doch echt mitten auf dem Marktplatz liegen lassen... HELLO?! wtf? XD

yap, Ganon. Nur Ganon! Ganondorf hört sich einfach nur... *shrug* nach ner Ortschaft an...  
"...und zu ihrer Rechten sehen sie das wundervolle kleine Kaff Ganondorf." XD

schattige Angelegenheit ^^ und ja, nebelgraue Augen anstatt rot... keine Diskussion, hatte sich so ergeben (is schattiger XD) hm, Schatten verfolgen mich *haha...*

aus 'Death Mountain aka Todesberg' wurden die 'Feuerberge'. grundlegend war gegen Ersteres nix einzuwenden, aber irgendwie hat sich das dann doch'n Tick zu sehr nach Mordor (aus LotR) angehört ^^° und da die Goronen aus Goronia deutlich (!) netter sind als die Orks aus Mordor, wurde aus Todesberg Feuerberg und daraus dann Feuerberge, damit sich das Ganze größer bzw nach mehr Gebirge anhört ^^


	3. Die feurigen Berge

Am nächsten Tag brachte Kaepora Gaebora Link und Navi nach Goronia, der Stadt der Goronen innerhalb der Feuerberge. Es war eine gigantische Höhle mit verschiedenen Ebenen und Gängen, die rund um das Zentrum verliefen. Die Goronen waren, wie Navi bereits erwähnt hatte, ein Volk, das sich ausschließlich von Steinen ernährte. Sie waren groß und massig gebaut. Allerdings verbrachten sie einen Großteil des Tages in sich zusammengerollt auf der Stelle oder um sich zu bewegen. Sie liefen selten auf ihren Beinen, weshalb man sie tatsächlich recht schnell mit gewöhnlichen Felsbrocken verwechseln konnte. Etwas, das auch Link gerade passiert war. "Wuah!", schrie er als der vermeintliche Stein unter ihm plötzlich ein Geräusch von sich gab und sich dann aufrichtete.

"Oh hello, was haben wir denn hier? Ein Goron ist es nicht, will ich meinen." "Hallo Herr Goron.", sagte Navi, "tut uns leid, wir wollten dich nicht stören." Link's Herz schlug ihm noch immer bis zum Hals. "Ja, hallo…" "Ha ha ha, nicht Hergoron, ich bin Aregoron.", lachte der Stein auf Beinen, "Hergoron findet ihr dort hinten bei dem roten Stein." Link hielt gestikulierend die Hände vor sich. "Ok, aber wir suchen gar nicht nach-" "Oh my, nicht so schüchtern, nicht so schüchtern. Geht nur zu ihm." Aregoron gab Link einen Klaps auf die Schulter, dass es den Jungen fast umwarf. Dann wurden seine Augen tellergroß. 'Dort hinten' entpuppte sich als eine kleine Plattform in Schwindel erregender Höhe, die nur von drei Seilen getragen wurde. "…Navi?" "Nur Mut, Link.", kam die Antwort, "Immerhin sind es sehr dicke Seile." "Sehr tröstlich…", murrte Link vor sich hin. Aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass er daheim schon über ganz andere Dinge geklettert war.

Also ging er langsam, Schritt für Schritt voran bis er die kleine Plattform schließlich erreichte. Navi lobte ihn und Link hätte sich beinahe wieder erschrocken als Hergoron sich aufrichtete, nachdem er sie bemerkt hatte. "Greetz peeps. Was führt euch in unser steiniges Reich?" "Uhm, ein Stein?", versuchte Link es. Hergoron lachte herzhaft. "Hast Humor, Nichtgoron." "Link.", sagte Link. "Und Navi.", sagte Navi, "Wir kommen aus den Wäldern und möchten mit Darunia sprechen." "Aus den Wäldern, huh? Hab sie nie gesehen, aber Big Boss Darunia schwärmt oft von ihnen. Kann ich nicht verstehen. Da gibt's mir zu wenig Gestein, he he." Dann hörte man plötzlich ein ziemlich lautes Magenknurren und Hergoron's Gesichtausdruck wurde traurig. "By the way, hier gibt es derzeit leider auch kaum noch Steine…"

Was sich angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie sich in einer Höhle befanden, etwas seltsam anhörte. "Oh. Und wo finden wir Darunia?" Der Goron schaute noch immer ziemlich betrübt drein. "Big Boss hat sich in seinen Raum zurückgezogen und will von niemandem gestört werden. Er sagt, dass er nur einen Vertreter der königlichen Familie empfangen wird. However, sein Raum befindet sich in der untersten Ebene. Ein weicher Teppich liegt vor dem Eingang." "Uhm, danke.", sagte Link. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich halbwegs in dem Höhlensystem zurecht gefunden hatten, aber Navi hatte einen wunderbaren Orientierungssinn. Auf einer Ebene wäre Link dann fast mit einem gerade rollenden Goron zusammengestoßen, was ihm zweifelsohne eine Menge Kopfschmerzen bereitet hätte. Allerdings kam er noch einmal mit dem Schrecken davon.

Schließlich erreichten sie die unterste Ebene und fanden den weichen Teppich, von dem Hergoron gesprochen hatte. Der Eingang war mit einer Steintür verschlossen. "Hör mal, Navi.", begann Link, "Wenn dieser Boss niemanden sehen will, sollten wir ihn dann nicht besser in Ruhe lassen? Selbst Impa sagte, dass er launisch ist." "Eigentlich sagte sie 'temperamentvoll'.", verbesserte Navi ihn, "Und sie sagte auch, dass er Musik liebt. Außerdem meinte Hergoron doch, dass er nur einen Vertreter der königlichen Familie empfangen würde." "Und?", fragte Link nervös. "Und – wir sind Vertreter der königlichen Familie, Link." "Seit wann?" "Spiel einfach die Melodie!", sagte Navi etwas ungeduldig, "Er wird uns schon nicht den Kopf abreißen."

Link stellte sich auf den Teppich, holte die Ocarina hervor und spielte die Hymne des Triforce. Noch während die Töne in der Luft hingen, schob sich die schwere Steintür knirschend nach oben. Der Zugang war frei. "Lass uns hineingehen." Sie taten es und die ersten Schritte führten sie durch Dunkelheit. Doch nicht sehr lange, denn der Raum am Ende des kurzen Ganges war von vielen Fackeln erhellt. Und weil es viel mehr Fackeln waren als der Raum gebraucht hätte, war es hier auch ziemlich warm. Link standen Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Darunia war etwas größer als die beiden Goronen, denen sie zuvor begegnet waren und sehr viel muskulöser. Außerdem hatte er einen langen, dreiteilig spitz zulaufenden Bart, der von Weitem beinahe wie Stacheln aussah. Und er blickte ziemlich mürrisch drein.

Link schluckte nervös. "Uhm… bist du Da-" "What the heck! Wer bist du?", donnerte Darunia. "Ich äh..." "Als ich die Hymne hörte, nahm ich an, ein Abgesandter der königlichen Familie sei eingetroffen, aber… du bist nur ein kleines Kind!" Der Goron war völlig außer sich. "Hat Darunia, der Big Boss der Goronen, wirklich so sehr an Ansehen verloren, dass er derart von seinem Bruder, dem König, behandelt wird? Jetzt bin ich WIRKLICH wütend! Geh mir aus den Augen!" Wäre es nach Link gegangen, hätte er schon längst das Weite gesucht. Aber allem Anschein nach war er wirklich so mutig, wie ihm alle ständig weismachen wollten. Abgesehen davon brauchte er den heiligen Stein des Feuers…

"Hey, hör mal. Tut mir ja leid, dass ich so klein bin, aber wieso bist du denn so schlecht gelaunt?" Innerlich machte der Junge sich darauf gefasst, dass der Goron nun endgültig austicken würde. Vorerst jedenfalls blieb Link's Kopf auf seinen Schultern. Dafür mussten seine Ohren weiterhin leiden als die aufgebrachte Antwort folgte. "Du fragst, wieso ich in so einer schlechten Stimmung bin?  
Bösartige Kreaturen halten sich in Dodongo's Höhle auf!  
Die Donnerblumen-Ernte war schlecht!  
Entkräftung und Hunger aufgrund der Steinknappheit!  
Aber… das ist ein Problem der Goronen!  
Wir brauchen keine Hilfe von Außenstehenden!"

~~~~~~~Kurz darauf…

"Wird uns schon nicht den Kopf abreißen, heh?", maulte Link als sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Zentrum des Höhlensystems machten. "Herrje, bei den Drei, Link.", verteidigte Navi sich, "Hat er doch auch nicht." "Ha ha, sehr witzig… wie sollen wir an den heiligen Stein kommen wenn der Kerl so drauf ist?" "Nun, ganz offensichtlich hat er allen Grund sauer zu sein.", meinte die kleine Fee. "Schon klar. Aber helfen lassen will er sich auch nicht." Link blieb stehen. "Warum sagen sie, dass es zu wenig Steine gibt… das ist doch verrückt, hier ist alles voll mit Steinen!" "Vielleicht wollen sie nicht ihr eigenes Heim essen.", überlegte Navi, "Oder sie essen nur eine bestimmte Sorte Steine." Dann kam der kleinen Fee eine Idee. "Ich glaube ich weiß, wie wir hier weiterkommen." "Na, da bin ich aber gespannt.", meinte Link wenig beeindruckt. "Hey! Sei nicht so frech. Impa hat gesagt, dass Darunia Musik mag." Link sah sie skeptisch an. "Hab ihm die Hymne vorgespielt… begeistert sah er mir nicht aus." "Deshalb sollten wir Saria aufsuchen." Link's Augen wurden groß. "…Saria?" "Genau.", sagte Navi, "Darunia mag Musik und Hergoron sagte, dass er außerdem von den Wäldern schwärmt. Saria kennt so viele Melodien des Waldes, vielleicht können wir Darunia damit aufmuntern."

Innerlich war Link voller Freude bei dem Gedanken an seine Heimat erfüllt. "Dann lass uns schnell los und Kaepora Gaebora bitten, ob er uns dorthin bringt." Link wollte losgehen, aber Navi hielt ihn zurück. "Das ist nicht nötig." Ein fragender Blick traf sie. "Ja aber, hast du nicht gerade gesagt-" "Es gibt ein geheimes Portal, eigentlich sogar zwei, wodurch die Wälder mit den Bergen und der Quelle verbunden sind." "Ein… Portal? Was ist das?" "Es ist eine Art magisches Tor oder Pforte.", versuchte Navi zu erklären, "Wenn man hindurch geht, kommt man an einem anderen Ort wieder heraus." Link war total begeistert. Dann überlegte er kurz und fragte dann: "Aber, wieso weiß im Dorf niemand davon?" "Weil… eigentlich niemand davon wissen soll.", sagte Navi. "Seit damals-" Sie brach den Satz ab. "Der Great Deku Tree hielt es für sicherer, wenn die Portale nicht mehr benutzt werden. Also wurden sie verborgen. Sie existieren noch immer, aber nur wenige, mich eingeschlossen, wissen, wie man sie finden kann." Die kleine Fee wandte sich von ihm ab. "Mehr kann ich dir dazu nicht sagen." Link war sich sicher, dass Navi mehr wusste. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Warum wollte der Great Deku Tree nicht, dass die Portale unter den Völkern genutzt wurden? Und wieso wussten die Leute aus der Stadt von den Kokiri wenn sie die Wälder doch niemals verlassen durften?

Sie erreichten eine der höher gelegenen Ebenen und gingen in einen weiteren Gang. Allerdings wurde der Weg nach ein paar Schritten von großen Steinen versperrt. Daneben wuchsen seltsame runde Blumen, die Link noch niemals gesehen hatte. "Hier geht es nicht weiter.", meinte er. "Das Portal befindet sich dahinter.", sagte Navi. "Ok… und wie kommen wir dorthin? Dir sind die Steine aufgefallen, oder?" "Du bist ganz schön frech.", schimpfte die kleine Fee halbherzig. Denn eigentlich war es ihr lieber als wenn Link wieder traurig gewesen wäre.

Sie deutete auf die seltsamen Pflanzen. "Schau, das hier sind Donnerblumen. Wenn sie mit Feuer in Berührung kommen, explodieren sie." "Explodieren?" Navi kicherte. "Probiere es aus. Aber lass dir gesagt sein, dass so eine Explosion ziemlich laut ist." "Ja aber, wo soll ich denn jetzt Feuer-" Link unterbrach sich selbst und sah Navi fragend an. "Du meinst den Zauber, den die Great Fairy mich gelehrt hat?" Die kleine Fee nickte. "Und denke daran, dir danach die Ohren zuzuhalten und etwas zurückzuweichen. Am besten, du nimmst den Schild als zusätzlichen Schutz." "Ok…"

Link beschwor das Feuer der Drei und wie Navi gesagt hatte, entzündeten sich die Lunten der Donnerblumen um kurz darauf mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall zu explodieren. Als der Rauch sich verzog, war von den großen Steinen nichts mehr zu sehen und der Gang schien in Dunkelheit zu verlaufen. Link hockte noch immer hinter dem Deku Shield. "W-wow!", meinte er ein wenig geschockt, "Das war" "eine Explosion.", sagte Navi. Link beobachtete fasziniert, wie dort, wo gerade eben die Donnerblumen explodiert waren, neue nachwuchsen. "Nicht schlecht, was?", meinte die kleine Fee. Sie gingen los.

Nach ein paar Schritten wurden die beiden von dichten Nebelschwaden eingehüllt, so dass nichts von der Umgebung mehr zu sehen war und wieder ein paar Schritte weiter standen sie mitten in den Wäldern. Link stand der Mund offen. "Das funktioniert wirklich…" "Hey! Zweifelst du etwa an meinen Worten?", fragte Navi entrüstet. Auf dem Ast eines Baumes saß eine große Eule. "Kaepora Gaebora!", freute Link sich. Die Eule lächelte ihm zu und sah dann Navi an. "Also habt ihr das geheime Portal benutzt. Hoo hoo." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Die kleine Fee erwiderte den Blick. "Niemand hat uns gesehen. Und es war der kürzeste Weg."

Link wollte endlich wissen, was es mit der Geheimniskrämerei auf sich hatte. "Warum sind die Portale überhaupt geheim? Irgendwer hat sie doch irgendwann einmal für irgendetwas gemacht." Kaepora Gaebora seufzte leicht. "Mein lieber Junge, es gibt natürlich einen Grund, warum sie nun geheim sind. Allerdings ist das nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt, darüber zu reden." "Aber-" Navi flog ihm direkt vor die Nase und schüttelte den Kopf. Link wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Aber er vertraute der großen Eule. "Tut mir leid.", sagte er. Kaepora Gaebora lächelte wieder. "Ich kann deine Neugier verstehen, mein Junge. Doch im Moment gilt es, die heiligen Steine zu sammeln. Was mich zu der Frage führt: Wieso seid ihr eigentlich hier?" Sie berichteten von dem mies gelaunten Darunia und dass sie Saria um eine Melodie bitten wollten, um den Big Boss der Goronen aufzumuntern. "Hoot hoot. So ist das also. Nun, Saria ist zur heiligen Lichtung gegangen um mit den Waldgeistern zu sprechen. Ich bringe euch dorthin."

Weil er sehr viel Zeit mit Saria verbracht hatte und sie oft dorthin ging, war es noch gar nicht so lange her, dass Link das letzte Mal auf der heiligen Lichtung gewesen war. Dort befand sich auch der Tempel des Waldes, in dem sie schon oft Verstecken gespielt hatten. Jetzt saß Saria vor dem Eingang des Tempels und spielte auf einer Ocarina. Nachdem Kaepora Gaebora ihn abgesetzt hatte, lief Link auf das Kokiri-Mädchen zu. "Saria! Hey!" Navi und Leaf umkreisten sich einmal zur Begrüßung. Saria's Hände sanken in ihren Schoß und ihr Gesicht strahlte unheimliche Freude aus. "Link!" Sie stand auf und lief ihm entgegen. Als sie sich erreichten, schlossen sie sich in die Arme und drehten sich laut lachend im Kreis. "Oh, ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht!", rief Saria mit Tränen in den Augen. "Ich war so in Sorge um dich." Sie setzten sich ins Gras.

"Die Geister der Wälder haben mir gesagt, dass du hierher kommen würdest. Aber ich konnte es nicht glauben bis ich dich gesehen habe. Ich bin so glücklich." Link berichtete ihr, was er bisher erlebt hatte und von den verschiedenen Völkern, die es in der 'Welt da draußen' gab. Saria war mächtig beeindruckt. Schließlich erzählte Link von dem deprimierten Big Boss. "Und der andere Goron hat gesagt, dass Darunia von den Wäldern schwärmen würde. Deshalb meint Navi, dass du mir eine deiner Melodien beibringen sollst um ihn aufzumuntern." Saria nickte verstehend. "Siehst du, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass dir die Ocarina gute Dienste leisten wird. Hm, nun gut, ich werde dir mein Lieblingslied beibringen. Bist du bereit?"

Sie nahmen beide ihre Ocarina und Saria spielte Link die Melodie vor. Nach einer Weile versuchte Link, es ihr nachzumachen. Wie zuvor bei der Hymne des Triforce ging von seiner Ocarina ein leichtes Leuchten aus. Dieses Mal allerdings schimmerte es grünlich und als es sich ausbreitete und Link einhüllte, tanzten viele kleine Blätter um den Jungen herum. Nachdem die letzten Töne verstummt waren, sagte Saria: "Wenn ich hier die Ocarina spiele, kann ich mit den Waldgeistern sprechen. Aber ich verstehe nicht alles, was sie sagen. Ich fühle… dieser Ort wird eines Tages sehr wichtig für uns beide sein. Das ist es, was ich fühle." Link lächelte. Dieser Ort war bereits wichtig und er konnte es kaum erwarten, endgültig zurück zu kehren.

Als sie sich dann verabschiedeten, sagte das Mädchen: "Bitte vergesse die Melodie niemals. Versprichst du es mir?" Link nickte gleich doppelt. "Natürlich nicht!" "Es ist… eine besondere Melodie.", begann Saria dann, "Wenn du sie spielst, kannst du mit mir sprechen." Link machte große Augen. "W-wow… das ist ja toll!" Sie lächelte. "Du kannst nun jederzeit mit mir reden… ganz egal, wie weit wir voneinander getrennt sind." Link umarmte das Mädchen. "Danke, Saria." Er hatte die seltsamen Ereignisse der letzten Tage akzeptiert. Irgendwie. Aber es tat gut zu wissen, nicht allein zu sein.

Kaepora Gaebora brachte sie zurück zu dem Portal, das nach Goronia führte. "Wenn du mutig bist – und ich weiß, dass du es bist – wirst du deinen Weg meistern. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück. Hoo hoo ho."

Wieder zurück in der Stadt der Goronen gingen Link und Navi erneut zu Darunia's Raum. Der Eingang war immer noch geöffnet. Dennoch nervös stand Link dann erneut vor dem Big Boss, der ihn allerdings vollkommen ignorierte. Entschlossen nahm Link die Ocarina und spielte Saria's Melodie. Und tatsächlich bewirkte der Klang der Noten, dass Darunia mit einem Mal von Wellen der Freude erfüllt zu sein schien. Und er begann zu… tanzen. Link traute seinen Augen kaum und wich einen Schritt zurück. Dann hörte er Saria's Stimme.

*Und, Link? Funktioniert es?*  
Es war ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig die Stimme seiner besten Freundin aus dem Nichts zu hören, aber das machte die Sache nicht weniger fantastisch.  
*Ich denke schon. Er hat angefangen zu tanzen…*  
Ein leichtes Kichern ertönte.  
*Klappt doch wunderbar. Wir hören uns später wieder, ja?*  
*Ok.*

Die Melodie lag noch immer in der Luft und ebenso tanzte Darunia noch immer. "Oh! Oh-oh! C'mon! Come on! Come on! Come on! WHOOOOAH! YEEEEAH! YAHOOO!" Dann wurde es langsam wieder still. Der Big Boss hielt inne und schnappte ein wenig nach Luft. Dann sah er Link an und jetzt lag Begeisterung in seiner Stimme. "Heeey! Was eine schöne Melodie! Meine Depression ist wie verflogen! Ich sah die Blätter, die dich umringten und dann kam plötzlich irgendetwas über mich und ich wollte unbedingt tanzen. Ich muss dir danken, Junge." "Link." "Und Navi.", kam es von über ihnen. "Oh Mylady." Darunia verbeugte sich leicht. "Verzeih, ich hab dich glatt übersehen." "Kein Wunder bei so einem großen Kerl.", war die Antwort. Der Goron lachte.

"Ich bin Darunia, der Big Boss der Goronen. Und ihr kommt aus den Wäldern, hab ich Recht?" Link nickte und ein verträumter Blick zierte nun Darunia's Gesicht. "Oh well, ihr müsst wissen, dass ich die Wälder immer schon sehr mochte. Vielleicht würde ich sogar dort leben wenn es mehr Steine gäbe… Steine..." Sein Blick hing an einem undefinierbaren Punkt und ein lautes Magenknurren ertönte. "Ich verstehe das nicht.", sagte Link, "Hier gibt es doch Steine ohne Ende…" Darunia's Gesichtsausdruck wurde jetzt wieder ernst. "Wir vertragen nur eine ganz bestimmte Sorte Stein. Es gibt sie only in Dodongo's Höhle und dort befinden sich auch alle unsere Vorräte." "Oh, das wusste ich nicht."

Darunia sah jetzt wieder ziemlich grimmig drein. "Vor einiger Zeit kam ein düsterer Mann hierher und verlangte nach dem Goronen-Rubin, wie der heilige Stein des Feuers auch genannt wird." "Ganon!", rief Navi. Link's Gesichtausdruck glich nun dem Darunia's, der schnaubte ehe er weiter sprach: "Ganon… ja, das ist sein Name. Natürlich habe ich ihn davon geschickt… daraufhin verbarrikadierte er den Eingang zu Dodongo's Höhle. Dieser Kerl verfügt über böse Kräfte. Er brachte die vor langer Zeit vernichteten Dodongos zurück, so dass mein Volk die Höhle nicht mehr betreten kann, selbst wenn wir den Eingang wieder freilegen würden. ARGH!" Wütend schlug Darunia mit der Faust gegen die Wand.

"Ich kann deine Wut verstehen.", sagte Link, "Ganon war auch in unseren Wäldern und verlangte nach dem Kokiri-Smaragd..." "Ich will doch hoffen, dass ihr ihn nicht heraus gegeben habt?", fragte Darunia. Link holte den heiligen Stein aus dem Beutel hervor. "Wie du hat der Great Deku Tree sich geweigert…" Link's Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Dafür hat Ganon ihn-" Er brach ab und schluchzte haltlos. Navi flog näher zu Darunia und sagte leise: "Er hat ihn mit einem Todesfluch belegt… der Great Deku Tree ist nicht mehr…" Darunia sah Navi geschockt an. "My goodness…"

Navi berichtete weiter, dass der Great Deku Tree sie zu Prinzessin Zelda geschickt hatte. Als Darunia erfuhr, dass Ganon im Schloss war um dem König seine Treue zu schwören, explodierte er fast. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass mein Bruder derartig blind ist!" Navi versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. "Da die Wälder von der Außenwelt abgeschottet wurden, konnte der König doch überhaupt nicht wissen, was geschehen war. Mit Sicherheit wird er handeln wenn die Prinzessin ihm erzählt, was Ganon getan hat… und im Begriff ist zu tun. Zelda hat vor, Ganon mit dem Triforce zu bekämpfen. Deshalb hat sie uns gebeten, alle drei heiligen Steine zu sammeln"

Darunia sah nachdenklich drein. "Alle drei heiligen Steine, huh? Well, ich will hoffen, dass die Prinzessin weiß, was sie tut. Unter diesen Umständen übergebe ich euch natürlich den Goronen-Rubin." "Warte!", sagte Link plötzlich. "Was ist mit dir und deinem Volk? Lass mich helfen, die Monster in der Höhle zu besiegen!" "Link…", flüsterte Navi geschockt. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. "Willst beweisen, dass du ein richtiger Mann bist, was?", sagte Darunia. Er klopfte Link leicht auf die Schulter. "Ich danke dir. Du bist ein mutiger Junge." Link wusste nicht ob es Mut war, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, seine Hilfe anzubieten. Er wusste nur, dass er nicht zulassen wollte, dass noch jemand wegen Ganon 'tot' war.

Darunia hielt ihm plötzlich ein Armband entgegen. "Das ist ein Goron Bracelet. Es verleiht seinem Träger die körperliche Kraft meines Volkes. Ich möchte, dass du es an dich nimmst." Link sah den Big Boss erstaunt an. "Danke." Darunia band es um Link's linkes Handgelenk. Als Nächstes stellte der Big Boss sie dem Bombenmacher der Goronen vor, der dem Jungen erklärte, dass Bomben ähnlich seien wie Donnerblumen, nur… wirkungsvoller. Er überreichte Link einen Beutel voll mit Minibomben. Sie waren nur fingernagelgroß, aber der Bombenmacher und Darunia versicherten Link, dass sie ein Riesenkrawumm verursachten, wenn man sie auf etwas warf. Daraufhin machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Höhle.

Den Eingang zu öffnen stellte sich als kleinstes Problem heraus. Nachdem sie Goronia verlassen hatten, standen sie nun auf einem Teil des Gebirges, das sich über der Höhle befand. Eine einzelne Donnerblume wuchs hier. Darunia nickte Link zu und der Junge zog die bombenähnliche Pflanze aus dem Boden. Dann warf er sie hinunter zu dem großen Stein, der den Eingang blockierte. Wie die Donnerblumen zuvor, explodierte auch diese kurz darauf mit einem gewaltigen Knall und der Weg in die Höhle war wieder frei. Sie stiegen hinunter. Oder besser gesagt, Link stieg hinunter, während Navi flog und Darunia sich einfach hatte hinunter fallen lassen.

Sie betraten den langen, dunklen Gang, der ins Innere führte und erreichten schließlich eine große Halle, die von vereinzelten Fackeln erhellt wurde. Link erschrak mächtig. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes schaute ein riesiger Skelettkopf hervor. Navi musste ihm rasch erklären, dass ein Skelett nicht lebendig war. Dieses jedenfalls nicht. Auch von den Dodongos war nichts zu sehen. "Wir müssen da durch um an die Steinvorräte zu kommen.", erklärte Darunia.

"Seht ihr die Hängebrücke da oben? Von dort müssen wir Bomben in die beiden Augen werfen, dann öffnet sich das Maul und der Weg ist frei." Link sah ihn ungläubig an, aber Darunia lachte amüsiert. "Well, wir Goronen lieben Explosionen." Link war sich nicht sicher, ob er das seltsam oder lustig finden sollte. "Puh, es ist so heiß hier drinnen.", bemerkte er dann. Das war nicht weiter verwunderlich. Ein Großteil der Mitte des Raumes war von brodelnder Lava bedeckt. "Lava ist flüssiges Feuer.", erklärte Navi, "Sie kommt von den Vulkanen."

Während sie weitergingen erklärte die kleine Fee Link in einer Kurzfassung Vulkane, Vulkanausbrüche und dergleichen. Als sie in einen der Seitengänge bogen war Link froh, dass die Hitze hier sehr geringer war. Auf einmal bewegte sich die Erde vor ihnen. Link griff nach Schwert und Schild. "Was ist das?" Nachdem das etwas sich vollständig an die Oberfläche gegraben hatte, rief Navi: "Ein Baby-Dodongo!" Link sah sie entgeistert an. "Baby?..." Das Monster war so lang wie Link groß und kroch mit einem seltsam hellen Brüllen auf sie zu. Hinter dem Ersten hatten sich zwei Weitere aus dem Boden gegraben.

Link hob das Schwert, schlug zu und traf auch. Allerdings sprang der Mini-Dodongo ihn daraufhin an und kam dabei so hoch, dass er über den erhobenen Schild gekommen wäre. "Link, pass auf!", schrie Navi. Doch der Schlag einer großen Faust warf das Monster mitten in der Luft zurück und ließ es auf den Boden aufknallen. Link warf einen Seitenblick zu Darunia. "Danke." Der Big Boss zog Link mit sich zurück und behielt ihre Angreifer genau im Auge. "Sie explodieren wenn sie getroffen werden." "W-was?", fragte Link schockiert. Und dann knallte es auch schon. Als der Rauch sich verzogen hatte, war von den Monstern nichts mehr zu sehen. "Wo sind die beiden anderen hin." "Mitexplodiert.", sagte Darunia knapp.

Auf dem weiteren Weg wurden sie immer wieder von fliegenden Kreaturen angegriffen, die Navi als Keese bezeichnete. "Lästige kleine Biester.", fügte Darunia hinzu. Einen dieser Keese bemerkten sie zu spät und beinahe hätte er Navi zu fassen bekommen. "Vorsicht!", schrie Link und sprang hoch, doch der Keese wich seinem Angriff aus und stattdessen trafen seine Krallen die Haut an Link's Arm. "Ah!" Die Wut des Jungen war in diesem Moment so groß, dass er anstatt den verletzten Arm zu schützen, dem Monster einen kräftigen Hieb mit dem Schild versetzte. "Well done", meinte Darunia beeindruckt. "Danke, Link!", sagte Navi und warf dann einen sorgenvollen Blick auf die tiefen Kratzer. Link bemerkte es und winkte ab. "Keine Sorge, es geht schon."

Sie kamen in einen relativ großen Raum, der von vereinzelten Felssäulen durchzogen war und somit einen Überblick erschwerte. Hier trafen sie auf Dodongos. Sie waren um einiges größer als die Babyvariante, der sie zuvor begegnet waren. Diese Monster bewegten sich halb laufend, halb kriechend auf zwei Beinen und hatten ein Horn direkt auf dem Schädel. Der einzige Teil ihres Körpers, der nicht gepanzert zu sein schien, war der lange Schwanz.

"Nimm dich vor ihrem feurigen Atem in acht und versuche, den Schwanz zu treffen.", riet Darunia bevor er einem der Monster entgegen trat. Hinter einer der Felssäulen traf Link auf einen weitern Dodongo. Als dieser das Maul öffnete um ihm Feuer entgegen zu speien, lief Link schnell um die Kreatur herum und sein Schwert traf den Schwanz, was ein lautes Aufbrüllen zur Folge hatte. Dann hätte es den Jungen beinahe von den Füßen gerissen als der Dodongo sich plötzlich blitzschnell umdrehte. Das Spiel ging von vorne los. Dreimal musste Link zuschlagen, dann blieb das Monster liegen. "In Deckung!", rief Navi. Link wich ein paar Schritte zurück und duckte sich unter den Schild als die Kreatur auch schon explodierte. "Das ist echt… widerlich.", murmelte er.

Sie trafen ständig auf weitere Dodongos bis sie eine riesige Treppe erreichten, die in eine höhere Ebene der Höhle führte. Und auch hier ließen die Angriffe nicht nach. Ein brennender Keese kam auf sie zu. "Du meine Güte!", entfuhr es Navi. Doch als Darunia die Kreatur mit einem kräftigen Schlag abwehrte, erlosch auch das Feuer. "Wie ich sagte, lästige kleine Biester." Sie erreichten einen Raum, der komplett mit Lava gefüllt war. Um weiterzukommen, mussten sie über vereinzelte Plattformen springen. "Schon wieder so warm.", beschwerte Link sich. "Das ist grad nicht das Problem.", meinte Navi beim Anblick der beiden Monster, die auf sie zukamen. "Das sind… Dynalfos. Aber eigentlich gibt es die seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr.", fügte sie etwas perplex hinzu. "Er wird sie genau so zurück geholt haben wie die Dodongos.", knurrte Darunia und klopfte Link dann auf die Schulter, der dadurch einen Schritt nach vorn stolperte. "Nur Mut, Junge. Die Typen machen viel Lärm, aber haben nix drauf."

Kurzzeitig hatte Link befürchtet, dass Darunia das aufgrund seiner Kraft und Größe leichtfertig sagen konnte. Allerdings brüllten die Dynalfos tatsächlich mehr als das sie etwas vom Kämpfen zu verstehen schienen. Link wehrte die schlecht geführten Angriffe der Kreatur mit dem Schild ab und schlug dann seinerseits zu. Es dauerte nicht lange bis das Monster 'tot' war. Link spürte nichts. Aber er verfiel auch nicht wieder in die seltsame Stimmung wie im Wurzelwerk des Great Deku Tree. Navi beobachtete ihn mit besorgtem Blick, sagte jedoch nichts. "Gar nicht mal schlecht.", lobte Darunia den Jungen. Ein schmales Lächeln erschien auf Link's Gesicht.

Scheinbar hatten sich die vielen 'Kämpfe' mit Mido ausgezahlt und es schien wenigstens etwas gut daran gewesen zu sein, dass die beiden so oft gestritten hatten. Link wusste sich durchaus zu verteidigen. Schließlich erreichten sie die Hängebrücke in der großen Halle, in der sie gestartet waren. "Well, Link.", sagte Darunia, "Dann setz mal deine Zielsicherheit unter Beweis." Link holte eine Minibombe aus dem Beutel und versuchte, sie in eine der Augenhöhlen des Riesenschädels zu werfen. Er traf und nachdem kurz darauf die Explosion folgte, leuchtete die Augenhöhle rot. Dasselbe passierte bei dem zweiten Auge. Jetzt sah es beinahe so aus als wenn der Schädel lebendig geworden wäre. Und irgendwie war er das auch.

Wie Darunia zuvor erklärt hatte, öffnete sich das Maul. Dann überkam Link eine üble Vorstellung als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es von hier aus keinen Weg nach unten gab. "Müssen wir jetzt den ganzen Weg zurück laufen?" Darunia grinste breit. "Actually gibt es eine kürzere Variante." Er deutete direkt hinunter. Link schüttelte schockiert den Kopf. "Uhm, ja weißt du. Ich denke nicht, dass es eine besonders kluge Idee ist, wenn ich da runterspringe…" Ohne ein weiteres Wort packte Darunia sich den Jungen und setzte ihn auf seinen Schultern ab. "W-was soll-" "Gut festhalten jetzt." Darunia rollte sich zusammen und Link versuchte verzweifelt, sich irgendwo an ihm festzuhalten. Dann ging es abwärts. "Aaahhhh!" Link hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und schrie noch immer, selbst als sie bereits unten angekommen waren. "Alles klar?", fragte der Big Boss amüsiert, während Navi mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen meinte: "Bist du ok, Link?" Link schaffte es, ein kurzes Nicken zustande zu bringen, aber sein Magen fühlte sich unheimlich flau an.

Im Inneren des Maules ging es durch einen Gang weiter. Sie gelangten in einen kleinen Raum, der bis auf ein paar Keese leer war. Und Darunia begann zu toben. "Holy crap! Wo sind unsere Vorräte? Was ist mit der Kammer passiert?" Link und Navi sahen ihn fragend an. "Wenn ich diesen Kerl in die Finger krieg… hier stimmt etwas nicht!", sagte er dann. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie jetzt eigentlich inmitten einer riesigen Vorratskammer voll mit köstlichen Steinen stehen sollten. Aber weder die Kammer, noch die begehrten Steine waren da. Nicht nur, dass dieser Raum viel kleiner war als er hätte sein sollen, er war auch vollkommen leer. Das einzig Auffällige waren ein paar Risse in der Mitte des Bodens.

"Dieser Unhold und seine vermaledeiten bösen Kräfte!", schimpfte Darunia. Link's Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet. Dann zog er Darunia mit sich zurück. "Was-?", brummte der Big Boss ungehalten. "Diese Risse sind merkwürdig.", erklärte Link. Er warf eine Bombe dorthin und nachdem sie explodierte, war ein großes Loch im Boden und Hitze stieg ihnen entgegen. "Da unten ist irgendetwas.", meinte Navi nervös. Vorsichtig stellte Link sich an den Rand der gerade neu entstandenen Öffnung und sah hinunter. Er sah nichts anderes als zuvor – Steine und Lava. Das erklärte zumindest die Hitze. Als der Big Boss sich dann neben ihn stellte um ebenfalls herunter zu schauen, bröckelte der Rand des Lochs weg und sie fielen. "Waaaaaah!"

Darunia schaffte es, Link noch in der Luft zu sich zu ziehen um wie zuvor den Sturz des Jungen mit seinem eigenen Körper abzudämpfen. Es gelang ihm, dennoch brummte Link der Schädel. Benommen sah er sich um. "Shoot…", kam es von dem Goronen, "Ich befürchte, wir haben ein Problem." Ein eisiger Hauch kroch Link's Nacken hinauf. Wenn Darunia so etwas sagte, dann musste es wirklich bedrohlich sein. Der Junge wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Dann hörte er das schwere Stampfen als wenn etwas Riesiges auf sie zukommen würde. Langsam drehte Link zunächst seinen Kopf und dann sich selbst herum. Und erstarrte. Vor ihnen stand ein gewaltiger Dodongo. Ein vierbeiniges Monstrum, dessen Rücken mit Stacheln übersäht war. "Bei den Drei…", keuchte Navi.

Der lauteste Gedanke in Link's Kopf war 'weglaufen!'. Doch wohin? Hier gab es keinen Ausgang und der Großteil des Bodens bestand aus Lava. Schockiert musste er feststellen, dass es rund um die Lava in der Mitte nicht besonders viel festen Boden gab. Der Riesendodongo brüllte auf und es war ohrenbetäubend laut. Dann öffnete er sein gewaltiges Maul und bereitete sich offensichtlich wie die kleineren Dodongos darauf vor, sie mit Feuer anzugreifen. "Oh nein…", sagte Navi verzweifelt. "Link!", schrie Darunia plötzlich. "Wirf ihm eine Bombe in den Rachen!"

Link brauchte einen Augenblick ehe er verstand und dann noch einen weiteren bis er in den Beutel gegriffen hatte um eine Bombe herauszuholen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, ehe ein Feuersturm über sie hereinbrechen würde, warf er den Sprengkörper in das Maul. Der Riesendodongo verschluckte sich und so gelangte die Bombe in seinen Körper. Kurz darauf erfolgte die Explosion und das Monster brach in sich zusammen. Jedoch nicht für lange. Ein erneutes furchtbares Brüllen ertönte.

Der Dodongo rappelte sich wieder auf… rollte sich in sich zusammen und kam auf sie zu. Link's Mund stand offen, die Augen in Panik geweitet. "Link!", schrie Navi. Etwas riss ihn von den Füßen und kurz darauf fand er sich unter einem schweren Gewicht wieder. Darunia hatte sich schützend über Link gebeugt. Und tatsächlich hielt der Körper des Goronen stand als der Riesendodongo über sie hinwegrollte. Er knallte gegen eine Wand unweit von ihnen und entrollte sich dabei wieder. Erneut kam er auf sie zu, das Maul wieder geöffnet. "For the sake of the goddesses! Wirf den ganzen Beutel!", rief Darunia.

Link tat es. Der Big Boss griff nach seinem Arm und rannte zu der entgegengesetzten Seite des Raumes. Auf halbem Weg dorthin warf er sie beide zu Boden und schirmte Link erneut mit seinem Körper ab. Die Explosion war so gigantisch, dass der Boden bebte. Der Dodongo brüllte wieder, doch jetzt hörte es sich merkwürdig verzerrt an. Sie sahen wie der gewaltige Körper zitterte und schwankte. Dann rollte er sich erneut ein, doch anstatt auf sie zuzukommen, rollte das Monster direkt in die Lava in der Mitte des Raumes. Was dann passierte war fürchterlich mitanzusehen. Die Kreatur entrollte sich, brüllte auf und versuchte, wieder aus der Lava zu kommen. Doch das Meiste ihres Körpers befand sich bereits innerhalb des flüssigen Feuers. Ein lautes Zischen ertönte. Und während der Kopf des Dodongo noch ein paar Mal zuckte, kühlte die Lava plötzlich ab bis sie schließlich zu gewöhnlichem Stein geworden war.

Der furchtbare Todesschrei schien noch immer in der Luft zu hängen. Doch das Monster war tot. Und ehe Link es verhindern konnte, hatte er noch einmal hingesehen. Ein schwerer Fehler. Beim Anblick des verkohlten Kopfes hatte er das Gefühl, sein Magen würde sich umdrehen. Dann passierte plötzlich etwas. Der Raum schien sich zu verzerren und beinahe verschwamm ihnen die komplette Sicht. Als es aufhörte, war die Illusion der bösen Magie verschwunden und sie fanden sich in der Vorratskammer wieder. Link war fürchterlich übel. Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

~~~~~~~Später…

Der Junge öffnete die Augen und musste sich erst einmal orientieren. Um ihn herum war alles aus Stein. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah in ein grimmig dreinblickendes Gesicht. Es erhellte sich allerdings sofort, nachdem Darunia feststellte, dass er aufgewacht war. "Well hello, Schlafmütze!", rief er vergnügt und trommelte ausgelassen mit den Fäusten auf seiner breiten Brust. "Alles noch heile bei dir? Ich bin total stolz auf dich!" Link bemerkte ein Leuchten im Augenwinkel und sah Navi, die ihn glücklich anlächelte. "Hey." Der Junge fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. "Was ist passiert?" "Nichts weiter. Du bist ohnmächtig geworden. Aber alles ist in Ordnung. Die böse Magie ist aus der Höhle verschwunden.", erklärte Navi. Darunia trommelte noch immer begeistert. "Dank dir können wir endlich wieder köstliche Steine essen bis wir platzen!", sagte er begeistert und meinte dann in ernstem Ton: "Was für ein Abenteuer. Es liefert Stoff für eine Legende!" "Wer wird sich für die Geschichte eines kleinen Jungen interessieren, der am Ende ohnmächtig wird?", fragte Link skeptisch. Sie sahen sich an und lachten.

Darunia hatte Link zu Ehren ein Fest organisiert. Die zentrale Halle des Höhlensystems von Goronia war voller fröhlicher Goronen, die sich allesamt mit den ersehnten Steinen ihre Bäuche voll schlugen. Link bemerkte zwei besonders große unter ihnen und erfuhr, dass es sich um die Brüder Biggoron und Medigoron handelte. Beide waren Schmiede, doch Darunia verriet Link, dass Medigoron ungleich schlechter war als Biggoron, der Meisterschmied. "Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass Ganon's Macht derartig groß ist, dass er imstande war, die Dodongo's zurückzuholen.", meinte der Big Boss kopfschüttelnd. Doch bei seinen nächsten Worten strahlte er wieder. "But you, Link, hast dein Leben für uns riskiert. Ich und mein Volk sind dir zu großem Dank verpflichtet! Ich möchte, dass wir beide Brüder werden."

Link verstand nicht so ganz, was das bedeutete. Aber er hatte gelernt, dass die Goronen – und ganz besonders ihr Big Boss – sehr viel auf Freundschaft hielten. "Listen everybody!", rief Darunia in die Runde, "Als kleiner Junge kam er zu uns, doch seine mutigen Taten haben ihn zu unserem Bruder gemacht!" Er hob Link auf seine Schulter und alle jubelten ihm zu. "Three cheers for Link, unseren Bruder!" Link's Augen waren feucht geworden vor lauter Freude. Darunia setzte ihn wieder ab und fragte dann: "Spielst du noch einmal dieses herrliche Lied?" Link fand, dass es eine gute Idee war. Er würde mit seiner besten Freundin reden können. Also holte er die Ocarina hervor und spielte Saria's Melodie. Wie beim ersten Mal konnte Darunia sich nicht mehr halten und tanzte ausgelassen inmitten der ihn anfeuernden Goronen.

*Link? Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?*  
Link lächelte fröhlich.  
*Saria, du wirst es nicht glauben, die Goronen feiern ein Fest für mich!*  
*Das ist ja großartig! Dann ist das Böse aus den Feuerbergen verschwunden?*  
*Ja, Navi sagt, dass die böse Magie verschwunden ist. Oh Saria, es war ziemlich eklig… ein Mädchen wie du hätte das mit Sicherheit nicht ausgehalten.*  
Dabei verschwieg Link wohlweislich die Tatsache, dass er zum Ende hin ohnmächtig geworden war. Navi kicherte in sich hinein.  
*Ha ha, wenn du es sagst. Hm, dann musst du nur noch zu den Zora gehen um den dritten heiligen Stein zu bekommen.*  
*Ja… dann… kann ich hoffentlich endlich zurück kommen.*  
*Ich vermisse dich, Link. Bis bald.*

Nachdem Darunia ein paar Goronen, die kleine Trommeln vor sich stehen hatten, die Melodie beigebracht hatte, kam er zurück zu Link und Navi. "Well brother, wie versprochen übergebe ich dir nun den heiligen Stein des Feuers." Link nickte. Darunia hob seine Arme nach oben und die Halle wurde in rotes Licht getaucht. Als sie wieder sehen konnten, hielt Link einen leicht schimmernden, roten Stein in seinen Händen. Er lächelte. "Vielen Dank, Darunia." "Bruder, du bist bereits stark, aber ich weiß, dass dein Mut dich auf deinem weiteren Weg noch stärker machen wird." Der Big Boss klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter und Link stolperte nach vorn. "Hey everybody!", rief Darunia dann, "Lasst uns unseren Bruder verabschieden." Bevor sie Goronia verließen, schenkte der Bombenmacher Link noch einen neuen Beutel voller Bomben und gab ihm einen weiteren, in dem der Junge den Goronen-Rubin aufbewahren konnte. "Wow.", meinte Navi nachdem sie wieder im Freien standen, "Es ist wirklich eine große Ehre, der Bruder eines Goron zu sein." Link lächelte glücklich und er war stolz.

Außerdem war er ziemlich hungrig. Und müde. Sie waren eine Weile einen der Pfade entlang gegangen, der sie zum Fuß des Gebirges bringen würde. Link gähnte herzhaft. "Ich bin total geschafft." Navi lächelte. "Müder, kleiner Held." "Ich bin doch kein Held!", ereiferte er sich. "Für die Goronen schon.", meinte die kleine Fee. "Und für mich auch." "Und für mich!" Das Geräusch mächtiger Vogelschwingen ertönte über ihren Köpfen. "Hoo ho hoot. Gut gemacht.", fügte die große Eule hinzu. Link lächelte leicht, aber er konnte seine Augen kaum noch offen halten. Die Erschöpfung forderte ihren Tribut. "Nun, wie mir scheint braucht da jemand dringend ein weiches Bett." "Irgendetwas Weiches würde völlig reichen.", murmelte Link, "Kann ich nicht auf dir schlafen?" "So siehst du aus.", kicherte Navi. "Ich bringe euch nach Kakariko.", sagte Kaepora Gaebora.

* * *

hello = hallo  
oh my = meine Güte  
Greetz peeps = Hallo, Leute  
Big Boss = hohes Tier  
by the way = übrigens, nebenbei  
however = wie auch immer  
What the heck = Was zum Teufel  
C'mon / Come on = Auf geht's  
Mylady = meine Dame  
only = nur  
My goodness = Du meine Güte  
well = nun  
Bracelet = Armband  
Well done = Gut gemacht  
actually = eigentlich  
Holy crap = Heilige Scheiße  
shoot = verdammt  
for the sake of the goddesses = um der Göttinnen willen  
but you = aber du  
Listen everybody = Hört alle zu  
Three cheers for Link = ein dreifaches Hoch auf Link  
brother = Bruder

wenn wir das Spiel zusammen gespielt haben, hat meine Sis den Goronen immer einen englischen Akzent verpasst und den Zora einen französischen ^^ da diese ff ihr gewidmet ist, wollte ich das natürlich irgendwie einbauen... es hat sich allerdings herausgestellt, dass es beim Englischen deutlich einfacher war als beim Französischen ^^°

Darunia rock(t)! (ha ha, ein Wortspiel xD) von allen Weisen ist er mein absoluter Liebling ^_^v

yeah, Minibomben ^^ da ich nicht vorhatte, Link wie im Spiel eine Mary Poppins Tasche zu geben, musste ich schauen wie er sein Zeug transportiert kriegt... daher hab ich viele Abstriche vom Original-Inventar gemacht... auf die Bomben wollte ich allerdings nicht verzichten, also gibt es jetzt eben diese Murmelversion *g*

oh und der Bombenmacher hat keinen Namen... also, wahrscheinlich hat er schon einen, aber ich hielt es nicht für angebracht, mir einen auszudenken ^^° 'Bombenmacher' ist doch auch nett xD

yap, Keese (ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie die auf deutsch heißen...) sind wirklich kleine lästige Biester ... aber eigentlich müsste Navi sie tatsächlich viel eher fürchten, mit Sicherheit steht sie auf der Speisekarte dieser Teile ^^°

Link nach der Explosion eines Dodongo: "Das ist echt… widerlich."  
... Recht hat er, bei all den explodierenden Körpern müssten doch überall *uhm* Körperteile/fetzen rumliegen xD

und dieser verkohlte Kopf ist echt krass... von allen Boss-Toden der heftigste, Barinade übertrumpft das rein theoretisch mit der Explosion, aber das sieht bei der Grafik um Ecken harmloser aus als dieser schäbbige, verkohlte, zuckende Kopf *scared*


End file.
